when you break rule 12?
by sillymissy98
Summary: McGee and Abby have finally decided to hell with Rule 12 are together and soon something throws the whole team for a loop that will change everything...what could possibly go wrong? how can team Gibbs handle the change...Tony/Ziva McGee/Abby Gibbs/Mann
1. Abby Gets To Work

**A/N: **_I decided to write a fic about Abby and McGee breaking rule #12 and what happens. Gibbs treats his team like a family_

**Summary:**_ Abby and McGee are together and something happens and what will team do?_

* * *

><p>Abby is down in her lab working on something for their latest case her music is blasting when her machines make a noise and someone turns off her music and turns around ready to yell at them and smiles at seeing Gibbs there, "Right on time like always."<p>

He shakes his head and hands her a Caf-Pow, "What you got for me Abs?"

She turns to her computer screen, "Your suspects DNA matches what was found under the victims fingernails and what was at the scene."

He kisses her on the cheek, "Good work Abs."

She sighs and looks around and then back at him, "What else you need?" She asked having a feeling he was going to say something else.

"McGee and you need to work on the computers for the bullpen and everywhere else. It may take a day or two and since the tech idiots Vance usually use like last time crashed the system he wants you two working on it as of today."

She bounces in place, "Sure so I get Timmy to myself for who knows how many days?"

He kisses her forehead, "Abs don't make me forget why your my favorite."

She smirks while rolling her eyes, "I know that but it took us 3 days to just fix MTAC and another 3 days my lab and another 6 days to fix everything else."

"Then start with here and then MTAC. Vance has a replacement for you while doing that. Your friend Pete."

"Okay he can play with my babies since he maintains them when I need him to and knows them inside and out almost as much as I do."

Pete and McGee walk in, "Good to know Abbs that you miss me that much so should come over more."

She launches into his arms and gives him a bone crushing hug, "Pete your here and you remember Gibbs."

They shake hands, "McGee help her with everything and you are on no cases until everything is done."

McGee nods as he leaves and drinks some coffee, "Abby how many Caf-Pow's have you had today?"

She shakes her head, "One because my stomach is still queasy and no will see Ducky if not feeling better tomorrow."

He just sighs and turns to one of the monitors, "At least this is no where near anything like what we did a few months ago where had to figure out the virus."

She nods and kisses him softly, "Your right Timmy but doesn't mean get to play around down here while Tony and Ziva are upstairs."

Pete laughs at the thought, "Tony must be having a fit after hearing you get to be down here with Abby working on the computers and they get to work cases."

McGee snorts at the idea, "I am glad not up there when he hears about that."

* * *

><p><em>That night around midnight<em>

Gibbs walks down to the lab and hear Abby's music playing and see Pete working and Abby under one of the tables next to McGee and kneels by them, "What are you two doing?"

McGee moves his head quick and hits his head on the table and sits up, "Trying to work on this boss."

He shakes his head, "Get anywhere with it?"

Abby takes their offered hands and stands up, "So far almost done in here since already know what need to do."

He nods and see the time, "Go home and get started in the morning and Abbs see Ducky in the morning before start anything."

She nods and grabs her jacket, "Yes Gibbs, I will see Ducky and what he has to say and then get back down here and finish this and start on MTAC before Vance has a fit."

He kisses her on the cheek, "All I ask Abbs and good night."

McGee shakes his head and watches her turn off the machines and lights, "I didn't say anything. He knows everything remember?"

She just glares at her fiance, "You mean like how been dating for a year last week?"

Pete smirks, "If he knew McGee would probably be dead by now."

He shakes his head as they laugh, "Whatever you two say."

Abby smacks their arms playfully, "I am his favorite and he wont hurt Timmy because that will hurt me and Abby's rule #2?"

Tony comes down, "#1 is never lie to Abby and #2 is never hurt Abby in anyway. Gibbs rule #38 he has no favorites unless name is Abby Scuito."

She smiles and hugs him, "Movie night?" He nods. "Where is Ziva?"

He shakes his head as they get to the bullpen and Ziva is waiting, "Tony no running commentary through the movie or Gibbs will kill you after last time," McGee said.

*********NCIS*********

Gibbs looks up from where he's making popcorn in the kitchen as the front door opens and everyone walks in, "What movie tonight?" Ziva asked sitting down on the floor.

McGee holds out 3 movies for them all to see each, "Terminator 1-3."

Gibbs comes out and passes popcorn around, "Good pick Tim."

McGee nods and hands the movies to Gibbs, "Haven't seen them in a while so thought was a good idea." Abby pulls him to sit down in a armchair and sits down in his lap and pulls a blanket over them as the first movie starts.

Gibbs hands the movies to Tony and sits down in the other chair and watch as they all settle down after long stressful work day which he didn't like the ones that involved kids like the recent case but seemed to notice those cases always brought the team over every night throughout the case.

*********NCIS*********

_After the first one is over_

Tony looks to see Abby and McGee asleep curled up in the chair and looks to see Ziva asleep with her head on his shoulder, "Boss?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "DiNozzo I know they are together and already have given McGee the speech it hasn't affected their work so right now its fine."

He nods understanding what he said, "Going to leave them there?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Watch the movie Tony."

Tony chuckles lightly and turns back as change a movie, "Sure thing boss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>decided to let Gibbs be okay with Abby and McGee dating since they are a crazy family and happy to see them together<strong>_


	2. Break The News To Abby

**A/N: **_I decided to write throw Nell in here from NCIS LA and she has a secret of her own...__added Nell in this but mention of other characters from there but nothing more!_

* * *

><p>Gibbs wakes up around 5am like usual and surprised that he hears the TV downstairs and walks into the kitchen and see Abby making breakfast and he pours himself some coffee and kisses the side of her head also, "Morning Abbs."<p>

She smiles and hands him a plate of Bacon, eggs and toast, "Morning Gibbs. Last night was first time we did that in quite a while and should do it again and soon."

"Sounds good and glad had fun. Seems you were comfy throughout the whole thing."

She smirks and starts to eat, "Mm huh, was comfy until woke up and my back was killing me from sleeping like that all night."

"Feeling any better this morning though?" He asked worried a little about her.

She shakes her head hoping to feel better, "Not really and I will go and see Ducky and have him run some tests since have no time to go and see my regular doctor and he's more fun in the morning and a lot easier to deal with when I am in a rush."

Ziva walks in and pours herself some tea, "Morning Abby and Gibbs."

Abby hugs her, "Morning Ziva. Know his shoulder is comfy but sleeping like that all night will give you a kink."

She shakes her head, "I have found that out already but my neck is okay now."

Abby nods yawning some more as drink some tea, "Timmy is already awake and taking me to see Ducky so see you all later," she waves as she leaves/

Ziva looks at Gibbs, "What you think?"

He drinks his coffee, "Not sure will find out later."

*****NCIS*****

Ducky is in Autopsy when hear the doors open and see Abby and McGee walk in, "Abigal and Timothy what brings you in so early this morning?"

Abby hands him a cup of his favorite Grey Earl tea, "Gibbs is being a worrywart as to why my stomach has been bothering me lately and wants you to draw some blood and run a few tests and this way is faster and easier while busy all day."

He raises an eyebrow as McGee shrugs, "Okay that can be done and Pete enjoying your lab?"

She hops up on one of the tables as he gets the things he needs, "Yeah he likes the chances to come down here. Only person trust other then Timmy to touch my babies. Thinking might ask the Director since were so busy maybe if he can come and help even after were done with the updating."

Ducky smiles glad she was thinking that, "Jethro and Vance have been wanting for you to get an assistant for a while but you say don't need one but why now?"

She holds McGee's hand as he draws blood, "Just we are getting more busy lately and when he's there it makes things go faster and easier since we been friends since we were little kids and he knows everything about the lab even more then Timmy and don't need to worry about him since everyone on the team and most of the Navy Yard already know him so wont take long for him to get the hang of how things and knows what to do and not to do with Ziva and Gibbs."

He smiles and pulls out the needle, "If you want I can ask him Mrs. Scuito," a voice said from behind them.

They turn to see Director Vance there, "Didn't hear you come in," Abby said to him.

He nods playing with the toothpick in his mouth, "I have offered him a position as an assistant yesterday and he accepted knowing you would be honored to have him there."

She smiles and hops off the table, "Thank you and I will tell him when he gets here."

"How long until you can start in MTAC?" He asked getting back to the reason he was there.

She shakes her head, "Another hour in my lab so after that and may take a day or more there with all SecNav wants done."

He sighs playing with the toothpick in his mouth, "Just make sure we can still use some of MTAC while you are doing that."

She nods, "Sure can do as fast as possible."

* * *

><p><em>a few more hours later<em>

Ducky finishes the results of Abby's blood work and looks up as Gibbs walks in, "So anything Duck?"

"She has accepted to let Peter be her assistant which makes things easier which she will be needing for next few months," he tells him and hands him the results.

He looks them over a bit confused as to the results though, "What am I reading?"

He shakes his head, "Abigal is pregnant by the looks about 6 weeks. Thought you would like to tell her."

"Thanks Duck," he said and pats him on the shoulder and heads to the lab and see Pete there. "Where is Abbs?"

Pete takes off his earphones from his IPod, "She said something about taking a break to get some coffee and tea. Then heading to MTAC and starting."

He nods and enters MTAC and see them not there and heads for the bullpen and see Abby sitting at his desk, "Gibbs! Ducky said you had the results and should see you."

He holds back a laugh as she bounces over and sits at McGee's desk, "Where is McGee?"

"He went to get drinks and lunch. Tony and Ziva are talking to someone about cold case. Elevator is down."

He sighs and decides call her over and she sits on edge of his desk, "Here you can read this better then I can."

She takes the paper and looks it over and grins and signs, _really Gibbs?_

He nods kissing her cheek ,_ yeah Abbs_

She pulls him into a tight hug, _great now have to go and see Ducky_

*****NCIS*****

Ducky looks up as Abby bounces in, "So Jethro told you?"

She nods, "Well he showed me the results."

He pulls her into a hug, "This means no concerts and have to wean off your Caf-Pow."

She sighs, "I can drink the No-Caf-Pow?" He nods. "Good because I don't think can go another 9 months without one."

"Well you have tried to do that before and really didn't give it much of a chance but now have a reason to do so."

She sighs and stands up, "Yeah I know Duck."

He shakes his head, "You better go tell Timothy..."

She gasps, "Oh and save him from Gibbs and thank you Ducky."

*****NCIS*****

McGee shakes his head as he gets back into the bullpen and hands Ziva her smoothie and bag of food and Tony his food, "Thank you McDeliveryGuy."

He nods and sets his bag down behind his desk and sets Gibbs food and coffee on his desk and sits down at his own desk, "How's your task with MTAC?" Pete asked as he walks into the bullpen and takes the bag from McGee and sits down in a chair.

He shrugs, "The lab computers was one thing and working on MTAC makes that look like a piece of cake."

Vance walks in the bullpen, "That is why I called in some help."

They all look at him, "Whose that?" Tony asked.

Abby walks in hearing this and looks to see Nell standing behind him and throws her arms around the intelligence analysist, "Nell your here."

Nell smiles and hugs her back, "Well the team are on cold cases for next week since Callen and Deeks are injured from the last case. Sam and Kensi took the time to go and see family."

Abby smiles, "You already know everyone but this Pete a friend that's working in the lab now."

Nell shakes his hand, "Abby has told stories."

He smiles, "Have to tell some about her then."

Abby rolls her eyes and smacks his arm, "Please don't encourage him. Worse then Deeks and at least Marty has a way to shut him up..."

Nell stops her, "Yeah have Kensi punch him in the arm," both women start to laugh and Abby drags her to MTAC.

Tony turns towards the team, "Boss should we worry about those two together?"

Gibbs nods, "Nell is much like Abby in may ways but she has scarier friends and don't get any ideas as to dating her..."

"Rule 12? But she's Hetty..." Tony is stopped by a slap. "Shutting up boss."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head as sit at is desk, "My point exactly she belongs to Hetty's team."

McGee continues, "Also by the ring around her neck probably engaged."

"Who wears one around her neck?" Ziva asked.

Pete answers not looking over at her, "In line of what Nell does maybe that way she doesn't lose it working on things."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter: <em>**_who is Nell engaged to? what is her secret? how will Abby tell McGee and the team?_


	3. Movie Night And Break The News

_A/N: this chapter see how rest of the team take the news_

* * *

><p><em>Later on that night<em>

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and see rest of the team ready to go home after they had finished their case, "The reports can wait until morning go and get some sleep and don't need to see any of yuo here unil at least 0800," he said leaving.

Abby bounces in with her bag ready, "Heading to finish the movie night and Nell your coming with us though tonight."

Nell shrugs and knows better then to argue with the goth, "Sure sounds like a real blast and need way to unwind."

McGee drives Abby and Nell to the grocery store and they head inside, "What are we getting here?" He asked.

Abby smiles as push a cart, "Be patient Timmy just need to get some snacks for the movies."

Nell follows Abby around as she bounces around grabbing snacks, "Abbs how many Caf-Pow's did you have today?"

She glares back at him, "None one the No-Caf-Pow and only 4 of those you know not the same as regular but still do the job of keeping me hyper."

He pushes the cart as they load up on soda and snacks and pay and load his car and soon pull up to Gibbs place and walk inside, "Oh what did you bring?" Tony asked.

McGee shakes his head, "Abby grabbed soda, juice and tons of snacks."

Abby smacks his arm and pulls him to the armchair, "Well only 10 and we have more time to watch tonight and my sweet tooth is kicking into overdrive."

Tony laughs, "That's what happens then try to go off Caf-Pow."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Put the third one in and be quiet Tony."

Ziva comes back and hands out bowls of snacks and drinks to everyone, "What has you trying to do that again?" Ziva asked.

Abby looks at McGee behind her and smiles, "Hm, remember how haven't been feeling good over last week?"

Everyone nods, "Yeah seem to be sick all the time," Palmer said sitting down on the floor.

She squeezes his hand, "Um...I am pregnant."

Tony gasps and pulls her into a hug, "Congratulations Abbs and Probie."

Ziva is next to hug her, "Congrats to you both."

Gibbs sits down in the other chair as they all settle down, "Movie DiNozzo."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Nell wakes up to hear a phone ringing and grabs her phone and see whose calling and heads to kitchen, "Hey there."

Her fiance is on the other end, "How was first day?"

She smiles at hearing his voice, "It has been fun and we ended early and all went to watch some movies at Gibbs place. How's your leg?"

He shakes his head ignoring the pain, "In a bit of pain but okay. Tony have a running commentary?"

She chuckles, "G your almost as bad as Sam with 20 questions and no we had fun and Abby announced her and McGee are pregnant."

He smirks as hear the sound of a head slap, "Who did you slap this time?"

She glares at the man next to her, "I will call you back after kill the SFA."

He starts to laugh, "Okay or ask Ziva and Abby to but talk to you later. Night."

She smiles, "Night," she hangs up pissed off.

Tony smirks as lean against the counter listening to her phone call, "Oh, Callen and you? Didn't see that coming."

She slaps the back of his head hard, "What were you doing listening to me on the phone?"

He shakes his head grinning, "I came in here to get something to drink and heard you on the phone."

She glares at him as Ziva walks in, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nell is mad I found out she's dating her boss."

Ziva shakes her head, "Why do you care at all who she is dating?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Damn you women and banning together about who you date."

Abby looks up from her spot in McGee's lap under the blanket as they walk in, "What are you all mad about?"

Tony hands her a bottle of water, "Just talking about someones love life."

She laughs and sighs trying not to wake the sleeping person under her, "Tony leave her love life alone because no one is going to talk about you and Ziva relationship."

Gibbs choices that moment to walk in, "Why is it that everyone is together?"

Nell shakes her head and sits down on the couch and wraps a blanket around her while texting someone, "All because Tony decided to try and nose his way into love life."

Ziva and Abby laugh and McGee opens his eyes, "What about..."

Abby leans over and whispers something in his ear and he mumbles something under his breath and falls back to sleep, "Tony remember her fiance and team mates can make Ziva look tame. She has two ninjas on her team that can out do Ziva."

Tony shakes his head finding that funny, "Abbs not afraid of Kensi."

Nell laughs as she yawns, "She isn't half of the problem should be afraid of but Sam and Hetty."

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs comes back up from the basement around one in the morning and see Nell sitting there watching something on the TV and surprised she was awake and didn't notice him there and he clears his throat and she jumps, "Gibbs, huh?"

He holds back a laugh, "Sorry about that but how come not asleep?"

She stands up and stretches, "Still a few hours back not use to the time change."

He hands her a cup of tea, "So you and Callen?"

She leans against the counter, "We have been seeing each other for about a year and only person there that knows is Hetty and can't talk to her about it. Abby of course knows and when want to rant about something we can usually find sometime to do so."

He was glad his friend had found someone since he needed someone in his life that really knew who he was and could be there for him when needed it that understood, "Callen isn't use to a long term relationship but seems like if been this long is real happy."

She yawns and heads over to where she had set down her purse when they first got there and pulls something out and joins him agian and hands him a picture, "Proposed on one year anniversary. He had taken me to this place on the beach."

He snickers remembering the phone conversation with him the last time about a romantic place to go, "He had asked me if that was a good place for a romantic date and said can't get much more then that during the moonlight out there."

She nods glad Gibbs was easy to talk to, "He has been finding it funny that Sam is trying to get info about who has him smitten for last couple of months and he wont say a thing. Also Sam and Deeks and occasionally Kensi have been hounding me about the guy that has me smitten. Its all cute."

He tries to hand it back but she shakes her head and puts it on the fridge with other pictures of team outings and adds one of their whole team at a bar, "That was when we all got drunk after a really nasty case we had about a week ago and reason Callen and Deeks are injured."

He smirks at the last call he had with Callen who was complaining about being on desk work for next few weeks for the injury to his leg, "Callen is one lucky guy to have you seems more happy when talk to me at least one a month to catch up."

She yawns some more, "I am going to try and get some sleep." Gibbs walks in the living room and pulls the blanket over Tony who has his arms wrapped around Ziva. Pulls the blanket back over McGee and Abby who are asleep in the chair and turns off everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>what you think so far? read and review<em>**


	4. McGee Pops The Question

**A/N:**_ McGee pops a question to Abby and see how she takes it_

* * *

><p>Gibbs wakes up and take a shower and hears someone throwing up and heads to bathroom and hands Abby some water, "Abbs you okay?"<p>

She leans against the wall, "Morning sickness sucks."

He helps her stand up, "It wont be there for long and try some crackers."

She rinses out her mouth and kisses his cheek, "What are you doing up this early?"

He shakes his head knowing the time, "Abbs always up at 5."

She rolls her eyes, "Okay but am going back to sleep or try at least."

He watches her walk back to the chair and curl up in McGee's lap and recalls the conversation McGee and him had last week

* * *

><p><strong><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>**

_McGee watches as Tony and Ziva leave for the night and then walks over to Gibbs desk, "Um boss?"_

_Gibbs looks up from his file, "Thought were heading home McGee?"_

_He rubs back of his neck nervous, "I was but wanted to ask you something?"_

_Gibbs sets down the file he was looking over and at him curious a little, "Ask away McGee."_

_He sighs and pulls out a ring he had gotten, "You know how Abby and me have been together a year?" He nods. "You know a...restaurant to..."_

_Gibbs suppresses a laugh figuring out what he was wanting to ask and see the ring, "McGee she will love it and Luigi's Italian Restaurant she loves the place."_

_He smiles recalling Abby mention her love of the place a few times, "Thanks boss."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

><p>Then he remembers the night he had heard of McGee popping the question still wondering what took him so long<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>**_

_Gibbs is down in his basement a few days later working on his boat when hear the basement door open and turn just in time for Abby to throw her arms around his neck and bounces while still gripping him really tight, "He asked me Gibbs."_

_He chuckles and pulls away and kisses her forehead, "I heard he was going to."_

_She smiles and looks to see McGee standing at bottom of the stairs, "How he know Timmy? Other then he knows everything."_

_He smirks over at them, "I asked him about where would be good place and he said Luigi's and showed him the ring."_

_She shows Gibbs the silver ring with a small skulls around the band and a oncy diamond, "Abbs it fits you perfectly."_

_She smiles at both of them, "Yeah I know."_

_**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**_

* * *

><p>Gibbs grabs his usual coffee from his favorite spot to go and heads into the bullpen and sighs setting down his coffee seeing Vance walking towards him, "Yes, Leon?"<p>

Vance shakes his head playing with the toothpick in his mouth, "The new guy Pete?"

Gibbs raises an eyebrow as sit down, "Abby and him have been friends for years and he has worked on her machines in the lab quite a few times."

"He's taking the position. Is about time Ms. Scuito decided to get someone to help with that work load down there and at least know she wont try to kill this one."

They both laugh, "She hates to work with anyone in her lab but she trusts him which is good for some assistance."

"At least she can hopefully get some of the work done in MTAC between the three of them. Hetty wants Ms. Jones back soon. Reminded me they are fond of her over in Los Angelas."

Gibbs snorts, "Hetty knows how to pick them and she seems fond of them to and have to see took McGee and Abby almost 2 weeks last time."

"At least this time they know what they have to do which hopefully speed things along especially having some help."

Gibbs looks down at his files on his desk and sighs glad Abby had found someone to help her out in the lab which looks like she will be needing sooner then later.

*****NCIS*****

Abby wakes up to hear some loud music blasting and see McGee asleep under her and smiles but see Tony staring at her, "TONY!"

He chuckles until she rushes off to the bathroom and McGee shakes his head, "What was that about Tony?" He asked sleepily.

Tony looks away and walks to the kitchen, "I was just trying to wake you two up for breakfast and then work."

McGee heads to where hear water running and see Abby rinsing her mouth out, "Abbs?"

She sighs and moves to sit down on the couch, "That was mean sticking it right by my ear Tony."

McGee glares at the said agent, "What was the point in that?"

Ziva walks over and sets food on the coffee table with some tea and coffee and juice, "I tried normally but didn't work better then Ziva's idea."

Ziva slaps the back of his head, "I suggested to let them sleep so how is that bad?"

Tony turns to face his girlfriend and catches the glint of silver, "Abbs when did you get that ring?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>**_

_McGee pulls up to Luigi's and helps her out of his car and they walk inside and are seated right away and order drinks and since already been there and order fast, "Timmy I love it here."_

_He smiles, "I know Abby that's why thought it would be wonderful place."_

_She smiles and sees him playing with something in his pocket, "So get me something?" She asked teasing him already maybe knowing what he had in mind._

_He holds her hand and smiles, "Abby __one year today we started dating again and 8 years ago today I met you for the first time and knew I loved you since first saw you, __I love you so much and wish to be with you for so long and couldn't think of a better day then this...will you marry me?"_

_She throws her arms around his next and kisses him passionately as someone takes a picture and sees sees his camera, "I love you to death Timmy so yes."_

_He pulls from the kiss for some air and uses the time to slip the ring on her finger, "Happy Anniversary Abby!"_

_She pulls him into another heated kiss, "Happy Anniversary Timmy!"_

_**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**_

* * *

><p>She smiles as push her plate away, "A few days ago."<p>

Tony smiles brightly, "Oh McDaddyToBe popped the question? Where was this? When did you do that?"

Abby lays her head on her fiance shoulder, "On our one year anniversary and at Luigi's," she said and shows them the ring.

Tony shakes his head "Skulls are a nice touch but Gibbs..."

Abby slaps the back of his head, "We already told him. We want Tony to be best man and Ziva to bride maid. Ducky and Gibbs of course will give me away. Sarah and my brother will be there."

Tony hugs her, "I am happy for you both and would love to be best man."

Ziva smiles and hugs her, "Same here would love to be in your wedding too."

Abby claps happily, "Now that's settled how about get eatting and then head to work and see of can't get something done."

Nell walks over sipping cup of tea, "Gibbs left after he talked to Abby probably to work."

Tony turns towards her, "When was that?"

Abby shrugs, "Around 5, I think."

"You were up that early?" McGee asked sitting up and start to eat.

Nell nods like was nothing at all, "I can wake up to a lot of sounds because we work hectic hours and heard his car start and leave around 5:30."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Abby, McGee and Nell try and make some progress on the computers in MTAC and soon run into a problem that may force Nell to stay longer away from her team then she or they had intended for her to be there and what is the problem they run into?_


	5. Finish The Work & Nell Leaves

**A/N:**_ run into a problem that may force Nell to stay longer away from her team then she or they had intended for her to be there and what is the problem they run into?_

* * *

><p>Nell shakes her head as they walk into the bullpen and McGee drops his bag behind is desk and Abby and Nell head to the lab and see Pete there working, "Morning Nell. Morning Abby."<p>

Abby pulls her friend into a hug, "Morning Pete. How are my babies doing today?"

He chuckles turning back to the monitor, "Their playing nice so far but going to work real hard with the few cases the teams have coming."

She nods sipping her No-Caf-Pow, "If you need some help with anything you know where to find me."

He turns to Nell, "You have an video call in about 2 hours from your boss something about an update."

She drops her backpack by Abby desk, "I will see about that later but come on Abby."

*****NCIS*****

McGee looks up from the spot under one area as they walk in and stands up, "We might have a problem."

Abby shakes her head at her fiance trying to ignore wanting to jump him, "Now Timmy what would that be? All we need to do is the about million different updates to the system in here which there is only system in NCIS which is more complex then in here and that's OPs."

Nell laughs realizing she was staying longer, "Yea we are a bit more complex then in here which is weird considering this is NCIS headquarters. What you find?"

He walks over to one of the work staions, "Seems somehow there is a virus far worse then the one we had a few months ago."

Nell groans softly as she looks at the screen and drinks some tea, "Looks like wont be going home for at least a week."

Vance and Gibbs walk in the room, "Why is that?" Vance asked.

"Somehow a virus has gotten into the system and going to take a while to work everything out. OPs had one about 2 months ago almost the same and shut down the systems and took Eric and me about 2 weeks to get the kicks worked out of the system."

Vance nods in frustration since he remembered how long it took the two techs to work on the one system in NCIS that was more powerful and high tech then the one in MTAC since what they use it for needs a bigger one, "Get to working on it then."

Gibbs watches him leave, "Just work at what you can and will talk to Hetty so she doesn't explode."

* * *

><p><em>Around five that night<em>

There was no new cases and Tony looks around the bullpen annoyed at the quietness and breaks the silence, "Its quiet in here without McElfLord in here."

Ziva shakes her head and ignores him, "What miss him already?"

He rolls his eyes, "Just usually when this boring have the chance to tease probie."

Gibbs walks in and slap the back of his head, "Paperwork DiNozzo and not leaving until its done."

"Boss but the computers are down for some reason-"

Gibbs glares at him, "So do them the old fashion way by hand."

"Yes Tony that's how they use to d them before computers were around," Ziva said.

Abby comes bouncing in and digs through Tony's desk, "Abbs you looking for something?"

She shakes her head and finds a bag of suckers, "No I found what I was looking for and good-bye."

"You can't tell she has switched to No-Caf-Pow," Tony comments.

Ziva nods agreeing with him, "Usually they make her less Abby but not just as cheery."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Going to be here all night if don't get to work."

"On it boss," Tony said getting back to the files on his desk.

Abby walks into MTAC and sighs looking at the blank screen inside, "How is it this crashed MTAC?"

Nell shakes her head, "OPs is far more complex and we were down 2 weeks."

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs walks into MTAC later and see them still working and taps McGee on the knee who moves to look at him, "Yeah boss?"

"Anything on progress McGee?" Gibbs asked.

He shakes his head, "Slowly, there is but even between the three of us its hard."

He sighs and looks at the time, "Its midnight go home and come back early."

Abby takes the hand Gibbs offers and stands up, "That sounds okay because I am exhausted."

Gibbs kisses the top of her head, "Abbs go and get some sleep. You too Nell."

McGee drives Nell to the hotel, "Pick you up around 7?" He asked.

She nods and grabs her purse, "Night Abby and Tim," she said and waved before she was out of sight inside.

McGee heads to his place and they walk inside and head to the bedroom and smile, "Abby you okay?"

She gets undressed and gets ready for bed and curls up under the blankets, "Just worn out Timmy." **(a/n: can figure out what they do)**

* * *

><p>a few days later<p>

Gibbs walks into the bullpen to see McGee playing on his computer and wonders something, "Morning McGee"

He turns and smiles and then goes back to the computer, "Morning Gibbs."

He walks over leaning over to read the screen, "What you doing?"

He shakes his head but doesn't look up, "Something and really hard to explain since don't really understand computers."

He resist the urge to slap the back of his head, "Try me."

He groans softly and starts, "Accessing the main database in LA to bypass their system to get into ours and work from there."

He raises an eyebrow, "I don't really want to know if that's legal."

Nell comes over and hands a coffee, "Not usually but Eric, Hetty and Vance are aware we are trying it so they don't try and stop us from that end."

He nods and heads back to his desk, "Where is Abby?"

They point to MTAC, "That's why were using my computer because something caused the doors to lock and wont open and Abby is inside not sure even if she's aware of the doors locked since she was so focused on something and no she isn't answering her phone," McGee tells him.

*****NCIS*****

_Another few hours later_

McGee looks at his monitor to Nell who has stolen Tony's desk whose sulking as he leans against the filing cabinet that was between the two partners desks, "Tony give it up and stop complaining," Nell told the senior-field-agent.

Tony frowns at her, "I have files that need to be done and your on my computer so can't."

She's trying to ignore his whining, "Try doing them by hand," Gibbs said walking in with two cups of coffee and hands one to McGee and a cup of tea to Nell. "Anything?"

Nell looks at him and points to Tony, "Can you do something about him?"

Gibbs slaps Tony in back of the head, "Why don't you use Ziva's since she's in court all day?"

Tony shakes his head and rubs the sore spot, "Should have thought of that."

McGee and Nell both start to laugh and Abby comes running into the bullpen, "Well that takes care of things up there."

Gibbs smirks as he sits down and hands her a No-Caf-Pow, "Abbs you notice the door was locked?"

She shrugs as she sits on the edge of her fiance desk sipping her current favorite drink since couldn't have her normal one, "Gibbs, I was busy all morning and had no reason to come out of there and no I didn't notice. How about lunch?"

"How is it even with a No-Caf-Pow your still really hyper?" Tony asked their Goth.

She shrugs, "I have no idea but come on Timmy and Nell. Tony we will pick something up for you since you have paperwork to catch up on."

Tony sits down at his desk as they get in the elevator, "Boss doesn't seem no Caf-Pow in a week?"

He nods, "She isn't going cold turkey like last few times and no-caf-pow are working just fine."

"Yeah but usually she complains how they are making her work so much slower and she just should go back to normal ones."

"But she knows this time she can't go back to the normal ones which just makes it easier."

* * *

><p><em>A few more days later<em>

Nell walks into the bullpen with her backpack and goes around and hugs everyone on the team and stops in front of Gibbs, "Gibbs it has been fun working here."

He shakes her hand, "Good to work with you and bet their more then happy back there to have you coming home."

She nods and hugs Abby again, "Yea well can only be gone so long before they start to miss me and all."

Abby smiles, "Email me all the time and I will tell you about everything and tell everyone I said hi."

Nell nods, "I will and see you all later. Tim should come out soon we have more gadgets for you to look at and Eric would love to show you. Deeks and Tony would get along great since them and movies and the need to be bored and talk non-stop also..."

"And drive their partners crazy all the time," Ziva said and they hug.


	6. Abby Gets Mad And Team Has A Case

**A/N:** _this chapter is Abby dealing with a case and her mood swings go crazy and about ready to kill more then one person until she talks to someone...who does she talk to? decided to have her talk to someone from NCIS but not crossover_

* * *

><p>Abby walks into her lab early in the morning and starts to turn on her babies <em>(her mass spec, etc)<em> since they have had nothing but non-stop cases for the last month and decides to check her email when she sees a IM pop up and opens it smiling after seeing who it was

*****NCIS*****

_**G. Callen****:** hey there Abs!_  
><em><strong>Abby<strong>**:** G was thinking about talking to you but really don't have time_  
><em><strong>G. Callen<strong>**:** sure Abs here if want to talk to someone or even rant about a case_ _**  
>Abby:<strong> yeah I know G you're the one person who I can rant to about anything and seem to find way to say the right thing_  
><em><strong>G. Callen:<strong> that's what am here for since we have nothing to do and catching up on paperwork to make me feel better_  
><em><strong>Abby:<strong> well I got to go boss man will be here soon and need to have something for him and will chat with you later...oh fearless and scary leader _

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs gets to the bullpen and see that McGee is already there clicking away at his computer, "Anything new McGee?"

McGee looks up to see Gibbs sitting down just realizing his boss was there, "Nothing new so far boss and still running the financial records."

Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator arguing about something as usual, "Tony stop complaining about my driving it's not that bad compared to someones."

Tony shoots her a glare as they sit down at their respective desks, "Like whose worse?"

"Gibbs...when he wants to be," she told him seeing Gibbs glares at her she shuts up.

Abby comes storming into the bullpen, "You really want to see worse driving? What about when we were driving through the desert on that case? McGee was driving," Ziva saidwhich of course everyone knew what she meant not seeing Abby was there though.

Tony and Ziva look at McGee, "Zee-vah that was in LA when we were trying to find Abby."

Abby slams the file down on Gibbs desk and mumbles, "Here," and she heads for her lab and closes the door hugging Bert tightly after closing and locking the outter door to the lab.

"What's that all about?" Tony asked confused.

They all shrug, "No idea but we've got another body," Gibbs said getting off the phone. "McGee drives the van. Ziva with me," he said tossing McGee the keys to the NCIS van.

*****NCIS*****

Tony waits until they start to drive, "What's going on with Abs?"

McGee shakes his head as they start to drive, "No idea she stayed at her place last night and we haven't talked this morning..."

"Wait since when does she stay at her place? Thought you two were always together?"

He shoots the SFA a glare, "Mood swings Tony and think about what you guys were talking about when she walked in."

Tony frowns when its clicks inside his head, "Ohh, she's pissed at us for that now," he said running a hand thru his hair though.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs pulls up to the crime scene in middle of Rock Creek Park to see the place swarming with Army CID, "Evidence collection."

She nods as get out grabbing her backpack from the trunk, "Sure Gibbs."

Gibbs looks over to spot a familiar figure standing alone and waits until McGee pulls up, "DiNozzo statements and McGee photos," he said to them and before they could say anything he walked off to where the lone person was. "Holly."

She turns and faces him, "Jethro nice to see you. Looks like we'll be working this case together."

He smiles at his _(secret)_ girlfriend, "Seems that way but didn't know you were back from Hawaii."

She shakes her head, "Got back not long ago and got the call to come here and Ducky is already with the body."

Ducky and Palmer look up as they approach, "Jethro good to see you made it but after me is strange."

He shakes his head at his old friend, "Traffic was bad coming here. COD? TOD?"

Ducky looks at the body and then them, "COD I'll have to wait until get him back to know for sure but TOD was 10pm."

"Guess on the cause right now Duck?" He asked his old friend.

He shakes his head standing up, "There are signs of numerous things like blunt force trauma to the head, 12 stab wounds and a gun shot wound the the shoulder."

*****NCIS*****

_After a while_

Of going over the scene Tony, Ziva and McGee are by the vehicles, "This is going to be one doozy of a case if Gibbs and Mann don't kill each other first," Tony said.

Ziva stares at her partners, "What you mean by that?"

"I mean whenever their working together all they do is butt heads together and already he's been pissed off about the never ending dead military personnel on this case and now we have the one person these days that can chall-"

Ziva interrupts him, "You mean she adds coal to the fire? Or insult to injury?"

Tony chuckles as she kills an idioms, "Its she adds fuel to the fire and yes she is by making Gibbs even more mad that this just became a joint investigation."

"She will give him a piece of her mind or put him in his place when he needs it," McGee said earning a few chuckles.

McGee shakes his head as Ziva continues, "A little cat told me that they are still dancing under the covers."

Gibbs walks over with Lt. Col. Mann glaring at them, "Its a little birdy told me and rolling under under covers Ziva and I don't want to know with who. Get back to Headquarters and take the evidence you have to Abby and no deviating from that."

The three of the climbed into the van and drove off, "So what did the birdy say?" Tony asked.

She smirks as she tells him, "That they are still sleep with each other."

*****NCIS*****

Abby is down in her lab when Ziva and Tony walk in with boxes of evidence and nothing else, "Got some more for you Abs!" Tony called out over the loud music.

She turns to see them set the boxes down and glares at them, "What no drink?"

Tony shrugs realizing she was still mad about something, "Boss wanted this here ASAP and not to stop for anything."

She shoots death glares at him, "When did that ever stop you from stopping Anthony DiNozzo? NOW OUT!"

"Abs we had orders to bring it straight here and not deviate anywhere..."

She rolls her eyes and pulls both of them out of her lab and slams the door, "Go away."

Gibbs looks up as they walk into the bullpen, "Anything new?"

Tony slumps down in his chair, "She kicked out of the lab before could ask her and closed the door."

"Why would she?" McGee asked knowing Abby never closed her door.

Tony shrugs, "After we brought the evidence down and she was mad about us not having a No-Caf-Pow with us."

Gibbs walks down to the lab and opens the door and turns off the music, "Abs you can't just kick people out of the lab when you want to."

She turns to face him surprised he about yelled at her, "But Gibbs I was trying to..."

He taps the back of her head, "Abs this case just got more complicated and don't need you to kick them out of the lab and not do their jobs."

She watches him leave and she slams the door once she knows he was gone and rubs the sore spot on back of her head and sends an IM

*****NCIS*****

**_Abby:_** _G everyone is being mean to me today  
><em>_**G. Callen: **what happened to cause that this time?  
><strong>Abby: <strong>not sure Tony and Ziva came down with just evidence and nothing else  
><strong>G. Callen:<strong> is that all? what else?  
><strong>Abby: <strong>I kicked them out of the lab because was mad at that and then Gibbs came down and yelled at me for it and told me I wasn't to kick people out of here when I want to when just trying to get stuff done and he tapped back of my head  
><strong>G. Callen: <strong>what is wrong with him now?  
><strong>Abby: <strong>I have no idea he was mad about something or another and said the case got more complicated**  
>G. Callen: <strong>maybe something or someone is ticking him off and you were first person he was mad at  
><strong>Abby: <strong>yeah but he never taps the back of my head just my shoulder and even if he really didn't try it still hurt  
><em>_**G. Callen: **Abs you know he didn't mean to just really distracted and after work go and talk to him  
><strong>Abby:<strong> thanks for the advice but better get going before he comes down here  
><strong>G. Callen:<strong> sure Abs here if want someone to rant to _

*****NCIS*****

Abby turns back to her computer screen after turning off the chat and see nothing new has popped up and hear someone walk into her door and chuckles when the door opens and see Palmer walking in with some tea, "Hey Abs not quite usual but thought since-"

She rolls her eyes and takes the drink, "I know Jimmy its the thought that counts but what you got for my babies and me? Since Pete is away on family troubles."

He hands her a few things and a clipboard which she signs, "Blood and tissue samples from the latest victim to be analysed...why was your door closed?"

She shakes her head waving her hand at the door, "I am mad right now and don't want to be bothered which is why there are things called phones."

He takes that as a clue to leave, "Sure see you later."

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen and pointed to the three other agents, "Fix whatever is going on."

Tony raises an eyebrow, "With what boss?"

Gibbs glares at his SFA, "ABBY!"

They head to the elevator "What now?" McGee asked.

Tony shrugs, "She was mad no drink when we came down earlier and she kicked us out of the lab and Gibbs went down and came back that way."

McGee heads back to his desk and pulls out a brown paper bag and they follow him to the break room, "Whatcha doing?" Ziva asked.

McGee makes some tea and they head to the elevator and down to the lab but the door it closed and locked...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think Mann and Gibbs made a cute couple so added her in <em>**

**_Review and tell me what you think so far!_**

**SFA: Senior Field Agent**

**TOD: Time of death**

**COD: Cause of death**

**CID: Criminal Investigation Command **

**(why is it called CID wh****en initals are CIC i am not sure)**

_next chapter Team Gibbs tries to find a way into the lab and fix Abby problem_


	7. Trying To Figure Out What's Wrong

**A/N:** _this is continued from the last chapter as Team Gibbs works out a way into the lab and find out what's bothering Abby...I decided Abby didn't need to be only one with good news_

* * *

><p>Tony, Ziva and McGee get off the elevator and before they can warn him Tony walks into the door and yelps, "Damn it!"<p>

Ziva shakes her head as she tries the handle and is locked, "She locked us out but why?"

McGee calls her as Tony starts to knock, "Pick it Zi!"

Ziva knelt down as McGee keeps getting her voicemail and groans as she can't pick the lock, "No use it can't get the damn thing out."

Tony rests his head on the door, "She once locked herself out of there."

McGee and Ziva look at him confused, "What happened?" Ziva asked a bit curious now as she works.

McGee asked, "When was this?"

Tony groans when she has no luck, "I was here not even a year when she had gone up to the bullpen to give Gibbs something and then she left and not 3 minutes later she was calling him because her door was locked and she didn't have the key. Maintance had to take off the hinges."

"Should we go and tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked standing up.

Just then the elevator dinged and Gibbs walks over, "Tell me what?"

Tony answers him, "That the door is locked and Abby isn't answering..."

Gibbs interrupts him by pointing to elevator, "Go back to work and I will deal with this."

Meanwhile, Abby was working at her computer ignoring as the team was knocking at the door and calling her as she hugged Bert tightly and decided to take a catnap and lays down on the futon in her office and soon falls asleep curled up under a blanket.

*****NCIS*****

It takes Gibbs twenty minutes to work the lock before finally getting it open and walks inside to see the lab area empty and see her curled up on the futon asleep and he covers her up with a blanket that had fallen on the floor and heads upstairs, "McGee runs the tests whil-"

Tony interrupts him, "Boss what about the door that's locked?"

"I got it open. Ziva and you can start to go over what was found at the scene until she wakes up."

McGee, Ziva and Tony share a look before heading back to the lab to see her still asleep on the futon and start to work, "What you think McDad2Be?" Tony asked.

McGee looks at him from the computer screen he was working at, "I have no idea but have to wait and see."

*****NCIS*****

_A few hours later_

Gibbs looks up from the file he was reading to see Lt. Col Mann there and nods at her escort who leaves, "So anything new?" She asked him handing over some coffee and food before leaning against the filing cabinet eatting some.

He takes the offered coffee and bag of food, "Other then Abby locking herself inside her lab and now my team is working there then no."

She shakes her head, "What's that about?"

He takes a drink of his coffee, "Honestly I have no idea. Earlier she kicked them out of there and now that."

She sighs and produces a No-Caf-Pow, "I will be in the lab and send the others back here to do some work," she said to him and heads for the elevator.

He watches her walk off hoping she could get Abby to talk, "Good luck and play nice with Abbs."

She waves him off as she steps on the elevator, "I will be nice to your favorite."

*****NCIS*****

Tony looked over at the door from where he was leaning against the wall, "Gibbs is..."

She stops him, "Go upstairs and try and get some work done."

McGee watches them leave, "You want to be alone?"

She nods, "McGee I will see what can do now go upstairs."

He hopes she will, "Sure but good luck."

Abby has been laying on her side for a while listening to her friends move around in her lab and surprised when hear Hollis talk and then hear the door open and her sit down in the rolling chair by her desk roll over to her, "Abby?"

Abby turns to face her frowning, "He send you down here?"

She hands her the drink which she sits up and takes a drink, "I walked into the bullpen and he told me which decided to come and see you. What's going on other then mood swings?"

Abby rolls her eyes, "You're around Gibbs to much these days and they have no idea you two are dating and so far have a pool running around the building..."

"What is it this time?" She joked which both started to laugh.

"How long it takes for either of you to kill each other. Timmy gave it 2 weeks, Ziva a week and Tony a few days. You tell him yet?"

She sits back in the chair, "Trying to find a way to tell him. He already would think we're to old to have kids."

Abby nods, "Yes but he will love the idea and we have almost the same due date and your coming to work here which will be good."

They both start to laugh, "I didn't tell him that got transferred back here to DC but maybe in a few days after this case is over. So what's going on?"

Abby rubs the back of her neck, "I was in a bad mood because today is the anniversary of my parents dying in a car crash 15 years ago. Then Ziva and Tony came here with evidence and I was mad they had no drink for me so I kicked them out and Gibbs came down here and yelled at me for doing so and barely slapped the back of my head but it still hurt and I was mad about that and that's when I locked the door and woke up to this."

She frowns but understands, "Well you should tell them about that so wont worry about you more."

Abby sighs and hears her mass spec beep and they head to look at the results, "Well this wont help any."

"Why don't you and McGee come over for dinner after he does finally release everyone tonight since no one will be sleeping much."

Abby nods and hugs Bert, "I think it will be fun having another woman on the team and now someone other then my that isn't afraid to tell Gibbs off..."

Hollis pats her on the shoulder, "I know that he might be stubborn but unlike the rest of your team not afraid to stand up to him but better get up there before Jethro gets curious and comes down here and goes crazy."

Gibbs looks up as she walks into the bullpen and hands him coffee, "Anything?"

She nods and pulls up a chair to the empty desk by McGee, "She's just upset about something but have to ask her."

Gibbs goes back to reading some results when he receives a IM on his computer,

- _**Hollis:** need to have a early dismissal for the kids **Jethro:** now why would that be? **Hollis: **(she looks his way and glares at him as they lock eyes) because they are exhausted and Abby needs to talk to you **Jethro: **what is going on with her? I know that they are warn out and need some descent sleep for once **Hollis: **that's her story to tell you but she's having a bad day because brings back a bad memory from years ago and needs someone to talk to **Jethro: **(he glances at her and frowns) alright can call it early and let them go home enough so she can have dinner at your place **Hollis:** you know she would come over anyways and all she wants is you to listen **Jethro:** you already invited her over? **Hollis:** be nice or wont stay the night with you! -_

Later that afternoon, Gibbs answers his phone and then talks, "Gibbs...okay...where?...Okay will send some people there."

Hollis locks eyes with him, "What's with that?" She asked not looking up from her file.

"DiNozzo?" Tony looks across at his boss, "McGee and you go and talk to the latest victims family. Ziva you have court this afternoon. Lt. Col. and me will look at the guys home."

Tony and McGee grabs their backpacks and Ziva follows them to the elevator, "What you think about Abby?" Ziva asked.

Both men shrug, "She still wont answer the phone and I think Mann talked to her earlier," McGee said.

Tony nods, "You notice the glances between Gibbs and Mann?"

Ziva shakes her head and slaps the back of his, "Get your mind out of the trash."

Tony laughs as they exit the elevator, "Its 'get your mind out of the gutter' Zee-vah and you didn't see the looks that they were shooting each other since she got here?"

McGee chuckles, "Its like when you two are playing googly eyes at each other all morning and only reason Tony and me know is he was bored and watched them for more then 10 minutes straight and not sure how they didn't catch him."

Tony slides into the drivers seat and they head out, "You think should check on her when we get back?"

He nods, "Yeah that would be the best idea you have had all day and this time remember her drink or she might bite something off."

Tony keeps his eyes on the road to Manasses but slaps the back of his head, "I know that McKnowItAll."

The rest of the ride is silent as they arrive and walk up to the house and McGee knocks and a woman in her late twenties opens the door, "Can I help you?" She asked.

They flash their badges, "I'm Agent DiNozzo and this is Agent McGee and we're with NCIS and are you Mrs. Anderson?"

She nods, "NCIS like Navy cops? Jamie is in the Army but said NCIS investigates anything military but what can I do for you gentleman?"

Tony shakes his head, "I am sorry but your husband was found dead this morning."

She opens the door so they can follow her into the living room where she sits down on the couch, "I talked to him last night. He was suppose to take a trip to Atlantic City with some college friends but they called and said he never made it there. What happened?"

McGee clears his throat, "Our Medical Examiner is still trying to determine that but you know what he did?"

She sighs and wipes tears away, "He was a ammunition and weapons expert. We met in middle school and were high school sweethearts. How am I going to tell the kids?"

Tony hands her his card, "Can you think of anyone that might want to hurt him?"

She shakes her head crying, "That I knew no. Everyone we knew loved him. He was a great guy, husband and father. His parents were killed 10 years ago in a fire and a little brother that lives somewhere in Alexandria I think."

- Meanwhile Gibbs pulls out of the parking area, "So going to tell me?"

She shakes her head and turns on the radio, "Jet not my story to tell so you want to know ask her."

He moves his hand where hers rests on the middle console, "Sure later I will talk to her or when she comes over tonight."

* * *

><p><em>a few more hours later<em>

Gibbs and Hollis get back to the squad room around ten and see everyone looking at something in the files spread out over their desks and looking all exhausted though and he says, "Go home and get some rests and be back 0-800."

Tony and Ziva grab their stuff and head out with, "Night boss," they said simotaniously.

McGee grabs his backpack and see Gibbs standing by his desk, "Yeah boss?"

"McGee you and Abby stop by tonight and can stay the night for dinner," he tells him leaving no room for rebuttal.

Abby walks out of the elevator and see her fiance walk over, "So ready to go? I am starving."

He nods, "Yeah of course Gibbs invited us to come over tonight...well not really just told me to come over."

The ride to the parking area is quiet and once they head out and rests her head on his shoulder, "Timmy I am sorry was so mean to you today."

He stops at a red light and looks over at her intertwining their fingers, "Abbs I am use to you going all quiet but this was more."

She looks out the window fighting her unshed tears, "Today is the 15 year anniversary..."

He shakes his head confused, "Of what?"

"My folks were killed in the car crash. Just brought back some bad memories. Usually I wont come in on the date but we've got this big case and Peter is away so really couldn't get the chance to be away like usually do this time of year."

He pulls up to Gibbs house and see their not their yet and they head inside and he makes coffee and tea and brings two cups to the couch and hands her one with honey as half lay on the couch and she lays against his chest, "Abbs you should have said something."

She nods and yawns, "I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it."


	8. Making Up And Movie Night With The Team

**A/N: **_Abby is at Gibbs place and they talk about what's bothering her as of today_

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Hollis walked into the house and he pointed to the couch were Abby seems to be staring at the TV leaning against McGee where Top Model is on and they headed to the kitchen and he start to make spaghetti and she wrapped her arms around him, "Go and see about her and I'll make dinner."<p>

He kissed her softly, "Sure," he grabbed bottle of ice tea and two cups of coffee and walked in and sits down on the coffee table, "Abbs you okay?"

She frowned as looked at him and takes the bottle of ice tea and drinks some, "Tired but Timmy?" She looked up at him trying to say 'give us a minute'

McGee shifts around so she sits up more and he stands up and walks away to kitchen, "Want to talk or not?" Gibbs asked not trying to pressure her but concerned for her.

She moved slowly to lean against a pillow, "You notice how every time this year I usually am off but not this year?"

He thinks and then nodded trying to recall what she was getting at, "Yeah you had mentioned wanting to take it off but not while we're in the middle of a nasty case but how come?"

She sighed wiping some unshed tears away, "Usually I do because it brings back some bad memories this time a year since my folks were killed 15 years ago today and wanted to be alone and didn't want to leave you with a temp on such a big case..."

He pulled her into a hug and kisses the side of her head, "Abbs you should have said something and we could have had McGee down there and helped Pete."

"I didn't want to deal with anyone but then Tony and Ziva came down with some evidence and no drink and I was mad about that and kicked them out and then you came down and yelled at me and when you left I was more mad and locked the door and fell asleep."

He kissed the top of her head as she stops crying and tries to calm down, "Abbs, I'm sorry that happened today and for getting angry at you."

The front door opened and Ziva and Tony walked in complaining, "Zi, how can you not have seen any of the Fast and Furious movies? You drive just like most of them-"

She slapped the back of his head, "Since you already got them to watch it doesn't matter and I don't drive like in a race."

He chuckled rubbing the back of his head as both stop in the living room, "Oh when you really are in a prissy mood you do which is a lot."

Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner, "Tony shut up."

Tony smiles down at Abby, "Abbs we good?"

She stood up and pulled him into a hug, "Tony I'm sorry for earlier just having a bad day and hormones are going crazy making it worse."

He kissed top of her head not mad at her anyways just worried for his best friend, "It's okay Abbs all is forgiven."

She looked around at the group in the room, "One question though: how did you get in my lab? The lock is impossible to pick after we found that out years ago."

McGee came out with drinks and handed her a cup of tea and pointed to Gibbs, "Boss there took a while to get it open."

"Years of practice made it easier but don't do that again," Gibbs warns her as he stood up looking around. "DiNozzo get the movie ready so we can eat and watch at the same time."

Hollis walked in the room, "Good you made it in time to eat while watch the movie."

*****NCIS*****

After everyone was done eatting Abby and McGee sit on the couch and Ziva and Tony sit on the floor and Gibbs pops _Fast And The__ Furious_,

"No running commentary," Ziva warned the senior field agent while glared at him.

Abby barely eats any and pulled the blanket around her and leaned against McGee as they movie started, "Nice choice Tony."

Tony settled down as the movie started to play and smiled as Ziva laid her head on his shoulder and he has trouble refraining from commenting, "This movie reminds of the way Ziva likes to drive when she's chasing someone all over the place."

He remembered she was next to him to late as she punched his arm hard, "Shut up Tony or going to show you how I really can drive like that..."

Gibbs smirked as everyone started to laugh but Tony, "That driving will make what she does usually look like a piece of cake," Abby said between laughter.

* * *

><p><em>around 5 in the morning<em>

Gibbs woke up to hear someones alarm going off and turned to see Hollis sitting up from her spot in his lap as they are in one of the armchairs in the living room, "Where you going?" He asked her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She turned and kissed him before standing up and headed to make some coffee, "No where but a run in the morning like always but going to join me?"

He rolled his eyes as they headed to his bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and both old NCIS shirts, "Look good in my shirts you know that?" He asked teasing her.

She kissed him until they both pulled away for some air, "That's what you say every time I where it. Where to this morning?"

They head downstairs to see everyone is still sound asleep and he covered them all up once again, "Can't leave them alone to long or DiNozzo will find some way to get into trouble and really don't have the time for that this morning. So about a mile?"

She pats his chest, "Okay how about a race? First one to the coffee shop a mile away buys coffee for us this morning and winner choices?"

He pretended to think it over, "Gets to choice where we go out for dinner when this case is finally over."

They shook hands and start off on their race and soon they got to the coffee place and she has beaten him, "Jethro I think your getting old now."

He opened the door for her and they wait in line, "Not to much older then you're are Holly."

She rolled her eyes as both look back as the front door slammed shut and two armed people walked inside and another one guarded the door, "Get on the ground and no one gets hurt," the taller of the three shouted and everyone complies.

Gibbs instincts told him not to reach for the gun in his waistband and see Holly looking and him and signed, _need to get this over with and fast_

They look look at the men standing around and she signs back, _okay but how you plan on doing that?_

He looked around again and spotted another agent and signed to him,_ on three we start to get this under control_

The other agent Hollis recognized was Jack Balboa who nodded at them and on Gibbs call they started to wrestle the gunman to the ground and after a few punches are thrown they have them all tied up and wait for Metro, "Nice work Jack," Gibbs said as the man walked on and they shake hands.

Hollis ignored the pain in her side and looked at the gentleman, "How about we get going since the rest of them will be awake soon and if not fed start fighting."

*****NCIS*****

Abby is the first to have woken up and see Tony and Ziva curled up on an armchair and McGee asleep under her and she walked to the kitchen and started making more coffee and water for some tea and poured herself some tea and smiled when someone wrapped his arms around her, "Morning Timmy."

He kissed her cheek, "Morning Abbs. Hungry?"

She nodded and looks in the fridge, "Maybe Gibbs went to get some food since he has none in here. We really have been working non stop cases for a while..."

Gibbs and Hollis walked in with some bags and set them on the counter, "Morning McGee and Abby," Hollis greeted them both.

Abby turns around and hugs him, "Good morning Gibbs and Hollis. Tony and Ziva are still asleep want me to-"

Ziva steps in the kitchen, "No I will wake him up," she moves and grabs Abby's IPod and finds some heavy medal music and places an earbud by his ear and blasts the music.

Tony wakes up with a start and glare at his girlfriend and hear laughing, "Not nice Zee-vah."

Abby shakes her head and pats him on the shoulder, "Now you know how I felt when you did that the other day."

*****NCIS*****

_around ten that morning_

Hollis sits at the desk she's using as she gets a bad headache and moves to dig through Gibbs desk and finds no painkillers and headed to Autopsy and see Ducky there and gets a whiff and moved to throw up in the nearby sink and Ducky walked over with some water, "You alright?"

She drank the glass of water and rested her head on the ledge, "Yeah Ducky just bad start to the morning and have a killer headache."

He moved to his desk and finds some Tylenol and handed 2 over to her with more water, "You haven't told Jethro?"

She shook her head looking at the door as it opened and Gibbs walked in, "Tell me what Duck?"

She glared at him and finished the water, "That had a headache."

He glares at his fiance and old friend sensing something more but doesn't say anything, "Anything new Duck?"

"Nothing more right now. I have sent some more stuff to Abigail and that may take a while for her to go through."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have no idea how old Gibbs and her are so just thought he was 45 and her 43<em>**

**_so what you think so far? review and let me know _**


	9. Breaking The News To Gibbs

**A/N:** _this chapter the team celebrates a birthday with an old friends appearence_

* * *

><p>Gibbs glances between his fiance and friend not sure what to think but figures he will find out sooner or later, "What you know Duck?"<p>

Ducky moves to where the body is, "Well he has 14 stab wounds all over his chest but the cause of death was a blow to the head. When he was hit his skull was broken and bits of the skull were lodged in his brain. Palmer has already taken samples of everything up to Abigal and time of death was around 10 last night."

Gibbs and Hollis walk towards the door and to the lab and he turns off her music and she turns around and she looks up to see who turned off her music as Gibbs and Hollis walk in her lab and she envelops him into a hug, "Morning Gibbs. Right now time as always. The object that smashed the dead guys head in was most likely a baseball bat. Still working on the knife but nothing really that is much help right now but will let you know."

*****NCIS*****

Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator and see McGee sitting at his desk, "McGoo where is Gibbs? We found out something..."

Gibbs and Hollis walk in, "Then spill what you know," he told them drinking his coffee.

Tony shakes his head and pops something into McGee's computer and takes the clicker and something pops up on the plasma, "Seems he was in tight with some local gang members that we're more than acquainted with for some time now."

Gibbs looks at the pictures over the bodies from one of the blood baths and see Hollis head off to the woman's room, "How are they connected?"

"Seems Anderson and the leader of Mendez gang grew up together and been making nearly daily phone calls to each other over the last 2 months..."

McGee whose clicking away at his computer takes the clicker and more pops up, "Armando Mendez has been suspected to behind the deaths of 15 people but Metro and Homicide have yet to find enough evidence to prove anything as of yet."

Hollis walks back in the squad room drinking some water, "Seems that he may have pissed off the wrong person and got himself killed. Are you sure he's connected?"

Tony shrugged, "Have no idea but we can go and question Armando."

Gibbs points to his team, "Let's go and see what the connection is and maybe can find some evidence of what they were really up to."

Gibbs heads for the garage and slides into the drivers seat with Hollis while the others take another car and they head out to the address McGee found, "Want to explain why you ran off? Since you seem to be getting sick more often now."

She shakes her head and looks out the window, "It's nothing Jet..."

He stops at a red light, "Holly you have been throwing up quite a bit more lately and normally don't even flinch when see that much carnage but one look at that blood bath on the screen had you running of to the bathroom. So?"

She glares at him, "Not something need to talk about at work."

"So talk while we have a 45 minute or longer drive."

She chews on her lower lip, "I got a transfer to the Navy Yard to work with NCIS as a liaison person for probably a year or more which is nice."

He takes a look at her figuring she was not telling him something, "And why is that? I know you wouldn't just take the position for no reason since you love to work at CID and seem to find working with NCIS for of a bother sometimes."

She rolls her eyes, "I love working with them on base because never dual moment but can't I want to have a change of pace for once?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Yes but that isn't the reason."

"Jethro you really are two observant and stubborn but since a good investigator figure it out on your own since we're already here."

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs leads the team to the door and knocks and a woman in her late teens opens the door, "¿Puedo ayudarle?

Ziva responds to hear, "Miraban para hablar con Armando Mendez. ¿Es él a casa?"

She nods, "Un momento, por favor" she said before walking away."

A man in his late twenties comes to the door and let's them inside, "NCIS what do I owe the pleasure of having Navy cops here?"

Gibbs places a picture on the coffee table where the man was sitting, "You know this man?"

Mendez looks at the picture and looks at the girl, "Jewels give us a few minutes," he waits until can see her out of ear shot. "James Anderson and me have been friends since we were little and he then joined the Army. Why you want to know?"

"Because James was killed last night and has signs of a gang beating."

"James was my best friend more then anyone I know so there was no reason for me to hurt him. We talk almost everyday about this and that."

Tony looks around, "What you mean?"

"My daughter Jewel is planning on following in his footsteps and join the army and we talk about what boot camp will be like and things."

Ziva has a feeling he's not telling the truth about something and walks to the room where the teen went and knocks on her door and she opens it, "Hi there Jewel."

The young girl frowns at her but doesn't say a thing when she walks in, "James was murdered?"

She nods and leans against the dresser, "You two were close?"

"He was a guy I could talk to about boys that wasn't my dad because he didn't like it when I wanted to date anyone. He has to know him and trust him before he even let's the boy near me but James he would be a chaperon on the dates and we could be alone most of the time."

"You know if maybe he was worried about something or someone?"

She pulls out a picture, "This was taken the other day and he mumbled something about the guy in background following him for days after I had should him it on my camera. We had gone to this arcade downtown and he was playing a shooting game."

Ziva hands her a card, "If you can think of anything give me a call."

Tony looks up from where he's leaning against the car as Ziva walks over, "Everything Zi?"

She shakes her head and slips in the passenger seat, "They were friends and she gave me a photo which shows a man who our victim said was following him."

In the other car Gibbs tries again, "What aren't yuo saying Holly?"

She glares at her fiance, "Jethro I saw the doctor last week when I was on a case in Hawaii and said Abby isn't the only one expecting."

He's silent for a minute, "Wow didn't..."

She rolls her eyes, "How about after work we can talk about this?"

He nods and rest of the ride is silent and once they park, "What you find Ziva?" Gibbs asked breaking the silence in the elevator.

She hands him a photo, "The daughter and him were close but he had mentioned the man in the background had been following him a while and she thought maybe he could have something to do with his death so taking it to Abby."

Abby spun around when someone turned off her music and ready to yell at them when see the team there, "Hm so what brings you all down to my lair?"

Ziva hands her a picture, "Here see if you can find anything on the guy in the back."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Gibbs walks into the bullpen to see McGee slam down his phone, "Boss I found the guy."

He grabs his SIG from the drawer, "Gear up and lets go McGee."

The drive to the house is fast and they storm the house and a shootout in sues and the gunman is dead and Hollis has a through-and-through to her shoulder and moves to sit on the front steps as Ducky walks over, "Hollis you feel okay?" Palmer asked.

She nods ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder, "I'm fine the paramedics are on their way."

Gibbs looks up as the paramedics are talking to his fiance and walks over after hearing argument, "What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

A tall paramedic looks up, "She needs to see a doctor about getting that stitched up and refuses to go."

She glares at him, "I can have Ducky do it when we get back since already have a ton of..."

Gibbs interrupts her, "Holly you need to go and have it looked at. Ziva will ride with you since Vance is coming here with the shootout leaving one dead and another injured with 5 agents he wants to make sure everything is good."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Lt Col Mann and Ziva walk into the bullpen and Ziva sits down at her desk and Hollis sits down at Gibbs desk and digs through his drawers and finds a bag of lollipops and walks to the desk she's using and see the piles of paperwork and sighs sitting down and see few IM's

_**Goth_Queen:** are we still on for tonight? with birthday dinner?  
><strong>LtColKicksButt:<strong> yeah Abbs. he has no idea what is going on and already told him on way back here  
><strong>SkirtChaser:<strong> wait what did you tell him?  
><strong>Goth_Queen:<strong> Tony shut up and you're coming right?  
><strong>Ninja_Lady:<strong> I am going to bring the cake that I had made last night  
><strong>ElfLord:<strong> Abby and me have the food ready and Sarah dropped it off earlier before she left  
><strong>Goth_Queen: <strong>so how's your shoulder?  
><strong>LtColKicksButt: <strong>hurts like hell but so far doing okay_

Gibbs walks around the corner and se everyone there and sets coffee around on McGee and Tony desks and tea on Ziva and Hollis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translation<em>**

_**¿Puedo ayudarle?: **can i help you?_

_**Miraban para hablar con Armando Mendez. ¿Es él a casa?: **were looking to speak to Armando Mendez. Is he home?_

_**Un momento, por favor: **one moment, please_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A\N: <strong>next chapter learn whose birthday it is and how they tell the team the news_


	10. Birthday Party & Telling The Team

_towards the end of the day_

Vance calls Gibbs into his office and hands him a few files, "FBI is taking over the case with this one for some reason that they wont tell me and considering how much you've been working last few weeks your team has the weekend off. No worries of being called in unless dire emergency."

Gibbs nods at the director and almost to the door when hear him calls his name, "Yeah Leon?"

Vance pulls out a present and hands him a few, "Jackie got you a present with the girls helped wrap it."

Gibbs took the box and unwrapped it and smirking seeing a collage of pictures from the recent 4th of July party Vance had invited the MCRT team to which was nice since they had not been called away on a case and the girls were having fun with the cameras, "Tell them thanks Leon. Was wondering what they had been doing running around with cameras the whole time but guess keeps them occupied and having fun guess was a good idea."

They both chuckled, "The two of them seem fond of your team and there's a bunch of everyone in there and of course she made one for everyone which are different from each other since she seems to think make a good family unit," Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "Their words not mine but happy birthday Jethro."

Gibbs shakes his hand, "Thanks Leon."

"Since you will be a while more ask Lt. Col. to come up here a minute."

Hollis looks up from her files and see Gibbs walking over, "Were up there a while..."

He laughs setting the presents down on his desk, "Jackie and the girls made a few things from the party pictures the had taken last month and gave them to me. He wants to talk to you while I finish up down here and wait for you and head on home from there."

Vance looks up as there is a knock and then he says, "Come in."

She walks into the office and stands in front of the desk, "You wanted to see me?"

He hands her some papers, "Usually we don't let people that are related on the same team but seeing your going to be part of the reason he's going to insufferable at times in the next few months think would be fair since you at least can control him."

She releases the breath she didn't know she was holding, "So how long am I in the field?"

"You can usually stay in the field until about 5 months and then on maternity can start about 7-8 months but that's really up to you seeing you have enough vacation time built up can take more then enough time to do as you please. Think having Mrs. Scuito and you pregnant at same time will really teach a few things to Gibbs and his team about what really need to do to keep their team mates from killing one another but congrats."

They shake hands again, "Thanks Director."

"At least good thing is now have someone that can actually stand ground with him and make him see more then his side of the story on things."

She chuckles at the thought, "I know what you mean," she heads back to the bullpen and see Gibbs waiting. "Yes Jethro?"

"So are we going to tell them?" He asked as they head for the elevator and then his car.

She sighs and then nods contemplating things, "About us getting married in 2 weeks or the baby?"

He glares at her, "Both and their going to be surprised."

"Well Abby and Ducky already know that just leaves the rest of them."

*****NCIS*****

Abby and McGee are the first ones to get to Gibbs place already knowing Gibbs and Hollis would be a while since Gibbs never left early and they set up the food and few movies glad the case had broke and they had the weekend off and planned on relishing it while they can since they don't get many guaranteed 3 day weekends. Tony and Ziva walk inside and set the cake down on the counter and look around the livingroom, "Abbs a bit over board?" Tony asked.

She glares at her best friend, "For Gibbs nothing since with everyone else would be far more then this."

Ducky and Palmer arrive minutes later, "Jethro left shortly after we did and they should be here shortly."

Gibbs pulled up to the house and they walked to the front door and once inside everyone shouts, "Happy Birthday!"

They walk into the living room more and shakes his head as Abby throws her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, "Happy Birthday Gibbs."

He kisses the top of her head, "Thanks Abbs for doing this."

*****NCIS*****

After a while the party

The festivities are dying down and Ducky walks over to where everyone is standing, "So what was it you said had to tell us some news, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glares at his SFA and winks at Hollis, "We already have things planned for small reception in two weeks."

There are a few gasps and they all hug the couple, "Wow a month to the day before ours?" Abby asked pulling away from Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head, "Yeah Abbs going to be small with you guy and few more people."

Abby bounces in place, "I bet know whose going to fly here from Stillwater, Los Angelas and of course Baja."

The front door opened again quietly and someone came to stand behind the group, "Of course darling wouldn't miss the wedding even if means have to make the trip again in another few weeks but love to make the extra trip just for you," Mike Franks said.

Abby squealled and launched in the older man's outstretched arms, "Mike!"

"Hello darling always good to see you," he said and kissed top of her head and shook everyone else hand. "Hollis good to see you finally got him to set a date."

She smiles as he pulls her into a hug, "Well nice to see you to Mike. What doing here so early?"

He laughs and looks around the room at the decorations, "I see Abbs has gone hog wild on the decorations."

The said Goth just rolls her eyes at him, "This isn't nothing compared to what she would normally do but toned it down," Tony told him.

"I could have figured that one out since what she did with yours last year when I was up here. I have some business with an old friend before your big day which is why I'm up here so early and had to come and see the party."

Abby smacks his chest playfully, "Well that's great news for everyone but what did you bring boss-man?"

They all turn to see Gibbs holding box, "Jackie and the girls made everyone a collage from the Forth Of July party."

Mike shakes his head and goes to light a cigarette but Gibbs takes it away, "Two pregnant people and no smoking in the house Mike."

He rolls his eyes, "Ruin the fun Probie..."

Tony's curiosity is peaked, "Boss we know Abbs is pregnant but who else?"

They all turn to look at Gibbs who points to his fiance who blushes, "Found out due the same day as Abby."

Everyone smirks and gives her a hug and shakes his hand and get a few, "Congrats guys."

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later_

Abby and McGee are the last ones left there as Abby is almost asleep with her head in his lap while Gibbs and him watch Air Force One and Mike Franks is sitting on the back deck when he looks over and see Hollis standing in the doorway, "What are you really doing here?" She asked him.

He shakes his head and coughs, "Just had a bad feeling about something down there so decided to come up here and see my favorite people."

She sits down next to him, "Yeah, well they seemed happy to have you here. Abby really likes having you around and sure Jethro does to."

He chuckles and puts out his cigarette, "Well am glad probie finally got the courage to pop the question to you. One lucky guy not many can steal his heart like it seems you have and then think had lost you and then come back."

"Well decided that I really did care about him and even though he's the most stubborn man I've known that maybe that's what really had drawn me to him in the first place and why we may fight during a case about how pigheaded he's acting it just means he loves what he does and wouldn't change that."

He pats her on the shoulder, "I was there after Shannon and Kelly died and saw how hard it was for him to hear we couldn't do much since the man had fled to Mexico but a few months later when he joined NIS and Hernandez was shot and killed I knew Probie had gotten his revenge and justice that he felt was needed for them and personally I didn't blame him for what I figured he did but that's what made him the man he is today."

"One that wont stop at anything to make sure someone pays for hurting anyone he may consider part of his family. They might fight and not see eye-to-eye at times but in the end they will stop and drop everything to make sure their team mates are okay."

He nodded and drinks more of his beer, "Probie is lucky that he has you. Going to make a good dad since look at the way Tony, McGee and Ziva were back then and are now."

"I know just don't want to bring back some of the good memories he had back then and then make him go back inside himself."

Gibbs looks up from his spot in chair as they walked back in and she sits down in his lap and he wraps a blanket around her and she soon falls asleep, "Mike?"

He waves a hand, "Nothing to worry about with me Probie. I will see you in 2 weeks. Ducky's place right?"

Gibbs looks at his friend and then at the one in his lap, "Yeah noon and you know cas..."

"Yeah a nice dress shirt and pants but can wear jeans but am happy for you Probie. See you in a few days."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter is the GibbsMann wedding which of course nothing goes on with them without something happening_**


	11. Gibbs Wedding Troubles

**A/N:**_ decided to just skip a few weeks until the wedding and a slight crossover with NCIS: LA_

* * *

><p><em>a few weeks later<em>

Gibbs wakes up the morning of the wedding and walks to his kitchen and starts a pot of coffee and heads upstairs to see Tony asleep in 'his' room and he knocks on the door of Tony's who shoots up in bed still almost asleep, "Yeah boss?"

Gibbs shakes his head drinking his coffee, "DiNozzo party is in 4 hours and you need to still do something with your mop of hair."

McGee has just come out of the shower in jeans, "Morning boss."

"Your picking my father up at Dulles?" He asked handing him of coffee.

"Yeah, at 10am and head here and then get ready and be at Ducky's house by 11:30."

Tony walks out of his room, "Going to be a long few hours..."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Go and get ready and do what your job is."

Tony salutes him, "Yes which is making sure the ladies get to their destinations on time."

* * *

><p><em>a while later- somewhere at Ducky's house<em>

Abby sighs as she pulls on her bridesmaids dress which only shows a little of her baby bump and see Ziva standing in the doorway in the same light purple dress to the floor but hers is strapless and they help do each others make-up, "Ziva can't believe in a month I am doing the same thing."

Ziva pulls her into a hug, "Yes but yours will be a bit bigger though?"

Abby nods and sits down in a chair, "Yeah my brother Luca and his wife and kids are flying in along with a few of my relatives. Going to be in a chapel but the reception of course is going to be here which will be really sweet though."

Tony knocks on the door and but they turn to see him, "You both are lovely."

Abby smiles and launches into his arms and gives him a bone crushing hug, "Yes but my dress barely even fits Tony."

He kisses the top of her head, "Abbs you look wonderful and to think in 4 weeks your going to walk down the aisle and marry McGoo."

Both woman roll their eyes at him, "Yeah true but hormones are going haywire just thinking about my big day. You look nice even more dressed up then usual."

"Abbs no need to worry and we have enough people here with huge guns just in case someone does decide to crash this thing," just then a hand connected with the back of his head. "Hm, sorry boss and shutting up right now too."

Abby and Ziva turn to see Gibbs in a black tux, "Wow Gibbs you really are handsome," Abby said walking over and kissing his cheek.

He smirks and kisses top of her head, "Abbs why don't you go and find Palmer and we will be down there in a few minutes."

They watch her leave, "So boss what's really going on?" Ziva asked once sure Abby was out of earshot.

He shakes his head and shows them a picture, "Antonio Alverez has escaped and not sure where he's at but making sure everyone is aware and has their SIG's."

Ziva and Tony nod both figuring even if day off and a wedding was smart idea to bring them, "Yeah but you really think he would come here?" Tony asked checking his SIG.

"DiNozzo, I have no idea right now but Vance wants to be careful and has security walking around outside to make sure."

"What going to tell Abby? She will wonder who they are if she sees them," Tony told them already knowing Abby was worried and didn't help things.

"They are staying out of sight for the time being and the earwigs will help communicate with each other. Balboa and his team are out there walking around also which if Abby sees him she really wont think twice since she already thinks he's coming but staying in the background."

Abby had walked outside and see her fiance talking to Mike Franks, "Hey nice to see you made it Mike."

He puts out his cigarette and turns to face her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead, "Darling you look beautiful and nice to see you here too."

She smacks his arm and see the butt of a gun, "Why are you carrying Mike?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Nothing for you to worry about darling just enjoy the wedding and party."

*****NCIS*****

_after the wedding and start of reception_

Abby smiled as watch Gibbs and Hollis dance around on the floor for the first dance and smirks as McGee walks over and takes her hand in his and pulls her away and he leans against a wall frowning as see her start to cry, "Abbs what's wrong?"

She wipes at her eyes, "Nothing Timmy just hormones are getting best of me today."

He kisses her as hear the song end, "How about a dance?"

She lets him lead her to where others are dancing, "This turned out nice and how we had a uneventful time for once."

He chuckles softly and stays quiet about what Gibbs had talked to him about Alverez being out and didn't want to ruin the evening and make her more on edge about everything then she was already and looks around, "Yeah Abby your right and they seem happy."

She lays her head on his shoulder as dance to a slow song, "They may have their differences and fight about things but she makes him try and work harder on their joint cases because he doesn't want her to out do him and that make her work harder and make a good pair at work and home."

"Yeah well good thing they got another chance at things. Their good for each other and really happy."

She grabs back of his neck and kisses him until both need air, "Yeah like us they got another chance at love that they thought was gone but never seemed to go away."

"Well am glad that we got another chance and didn't wait any longer."

She giggles, "Same here Timmy and I love you."

He pecks her on the lips, "I love you too Abby."

*****NCIS*****

_a while later, still at the reception_

Gibbs sighs as a song ends and he pulls away from Hollis to see Abby sitting in a chair about ready to cry and walks over and pulls her away to the kitchen and hands her a cup of tea and kneal down to face her, "Abbs talk to me."

She wipes at her eyes looking at the man that over the last 14 years has become like a father to her, "Nothing Gibbs am fine..."

He frowns knowing something was bothering her, "Abby you know that doesn't work with me...so what's really bothering you to make you cry?"

She tries to stand up and he catches her as stumbles and sits back down, "Hormones...my headache...go back to party and I will be fine in a few minutes."

He chuckles lightly, "Abbs there is a tradition at these things called the 'father/daughter dance' and can't have one just will Ziva and not you."

She glances at him and see a smile on his face, "Some Tylenol?" He comes over and hands her some which she drinks down. "One person I know who would leave his own wedding reception to come and see why someone was crying for?"

He tucks some loose hair behind her ear and fixes a pigtail, "Abbs you mean the world to me and I could tell you were feeling awful and wouldn't be right not to come over and see why. Want some more tea to drink or what?"

She drinks rest of her tea, "How about our dance and then can go and find the boys..."

He pulls her gently back to the dance for and Tony wraps his arm around Ziva, "Going to have fun with the dance Zi?"

She looks up at him confused, "Why is it tradition?"

He shrugs, "I'm not sure but wait until next month at the next wedding sure Abbs has a fun song to dance to."

She smacks his chest, "You just look for any reason to dance with someone."

He smirks and kisses her, "I love to dance with woman especially you and maybe Abby."

The song so ends and Abby walks over to the two, "Tony you get the picture?"

He nods, "Of course got the picture of you two and already sent it to your phone."

She smiles and scans the room, "How come Balboa is walking around the place?"

He takes a deep breath and looks around and catches sight of the other man and see him shake his head, "Getting restless for the two dances since he wants to dance with Ziva."

She rolls her eyes, "Tony you know I can kill you and not leave any evidence behind?" She whispers in his ear and notice him stiffen.

He kisses the top of her head, "Nothing to worry about Abbs. Go and find McDate over that by Franks."

McGee smirks as he hears the clicking of shoes telling him Abby was coming over and he turns around before she pulls him into a bone crushing hug, "What's up Abby?"

"Timmy I want to dance and that means you."

He let's her pull him to the dance floor, "You sure your okay?"

She nods and looks around, "Yeah Timmy I am fine..." She's cut off as she looks over and see Balboa pull out his SIG. "Timmy somethings wrong."

In their earpiece they can hear, "We got visitors and coming fast."

The ones there with guns head out and soon there's a gun fight and after a few minutes they walk back in and Gibbs spots Abby sitting on the ground bleeding, "Duck what happened?"

"Ambulance has been called and seems a stray bullet hit her shoulder," he tells his friend.

Abby leans back against the wall, "Hurts like hell."

Gibbs kisses her forehead, "McGee can go with you there and meet you."

_***NCIS***_

_About 2 hours later_

Gibbs and everyone are in the waiting room for some news and have changed out of their wedding clothes and Ziva and Hollis are asleep and Ducky had left to go and find some news and Gibbs was pacing around while McGee was staring at the wall and stand up as Ducky and a doctor walk in, "Scuito?"

They all stand up, "How is she?" Tony is the first to ask.

The doctor shakes his head, "We were able to stop the bleeding and she actually took two bullets one shattering her arm and another in the shoulder. We have her on some painkillers and she can go home in a little bit once done putting the cast on."

Abby looks at the door as there's a knock and see Gibbs and McGee, "Hey look had to fight to get a black one with a web design but then they finally did it."

Gibbs kisses top of her head, "Feeling okay Abbs?"

She takes McGee's hand, "My head hurts more but am fine. What about the shooters?"

"Two of them are dead and one got away but Pete is going to look over everything in a while once he gets in but go home and get some rest."

"Wait your going into work? Can't do that on..."

He interrupts her but cut short by Tony and Ziva walking in, "Vance just got a threat against the team and wants everyone there once done here."

Abby frowns confused, "What's really going on about this shooting? Whose crazy enough to shoot up a wedding reception that's full of agents who carry weapons..." She thinks a minute. "Wait why were you all carrying one for a wedding anyways? I know Franks was but for some reason he always does because he does..."

Gibbs shakes his head and hands McGee a bag, "Nothing Abbs but McGee can help you change and we'll head to the Navy Yard."

McGee carefully helps her out of the hospital gown and into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and takes the prescriptions from the nurse and walk out to the front and the ride there is quiet and Gibbs looks next to him where Abby had fallen asleep, "McGee once we get there stay with her in the bullpen."

*****NCIS*****

Tony and Ziva look over as the elevator dings and Gibbs, McGee and Abby walk off, "She's up talking to someone in MTAC which is locked down," Tony told him.

"DiNozzo pull up the files we have on him and none of you leave this building," Gibbs told them and heads to MTAC.

A tech in MTAC looks over at Vance, "Director agent Gibbs is trying to get in here."

Vance shakes his head, "Let him in and cut my feed."

Gibbs walks in once the door is unlocked, "Vance you know that..."

"Agent Gibbs you know Kort," he said directing attention to the man next to him.

"Kort care to explain why in the hell Alverez was able to escape and shoot up the place?"

Kort shrugs, "Gibbs I have no idea. Everyone thought as of this morning he was in prison until he escaped and had warned you and your team that he was coming to DC and if you weren't ready for him you really can't go blaming me."

Gibbs moves to stand in front of him, "We were ready until you failed to inform us also Jake Farmington had escaped with him."

Hollis looks away from where she was talking to someone, "Why I know that name from somewhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>who is trying to kill Gibbs? and why?<strong>


	12. Finding The Shooters & The Race

Gibbs, Vance and Kort look at her and then at each other, "Maybe should explain this with everyone?" Kort said. "Unless want to tell the same thing twice?"

Vance watches Gibbs control the urge to punch Kort, "Well you are going to be the one telling them not me and think might let Ziva actually kill you this time," Gibbs smirks and watches the man roll his eyes at him glancing at Vance.

"Gibbs you know Ziva doesn't scare me," He retorted following the couple out of the room.

Ziva, McGee and Tony are sitting at their desks as Abby is asleep at Gibbs desk as they walk in and so does Fornell and Franks, "Probie why did your pain-in-the-ass friend here have to come and bring me here with threat to kill me?" Mike Franks asked.

Gibbs glares at Fornell, "Jake Farmington escaped along with Alverez last last night somehow and the damn CIA just decided to tell everyone."

Hollis leans against Gibbs desk, "Wait who are you talking about? Hear of them but nothing more?"

The elevator dings and someone walks over, "Oh, did I already miss the party?"

Abby looks at him and launches into his arms, "You were at the wedding but where did you go afterwards?"

He kisses the top of her head, "Had to attend to some business but what's going on? Kort someone hasn't killed you off yet?"

Trent Kort glares over at the agent, "Callen aren't you suppose to be like in Los Angelas or somewhere?"

Callen snickers, "Nope had a wedding to come to and had to escape the kids bickering non stop."

Ziva and Tony laugh, "Who?" Ziva asked confused.

McGee shakes his head already knowing who the lead agent was talking about, "What are they going on about now?"

"Something about Kensi needing to stop punching him when she feels like it so had to leave them back home. Sam has a family need to spend time with while we have a week off but why did you call me in here anyways Gunny? To kick Kort's butt that's fine."

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later, around one_ am

Gibbs walks off the elevator and see him team asleep around the bullpen and shakes his head, "Guys grab your stuff and spending night at my place."

Tony shoots up looking around, "Boss..."

Hollis watches as Abby comes walking in and sits on edge of McGee's desk, "Yes, Tony so can feel safer about whoever is trying to kill us."

Tony sighs as they all grab their weapons and bags and head for their vehicles and head to Gibbs place and Callen follows, "Get some sleep and go over more in the morning."

*****NCIS*****

McGee and Abby head to a room. Tony and Ziva next and Callen heads to the room he always uses on the rare occasions he stays there. Gibbs and Hollis head to their room and once dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt she lays on the bed, "What you think Jethro?"

He comes out of the bathroom in sweatpants and t-shirt and lays down and she lays her head on his chest, "I think that these guys are furious that we had convicted them and finally found a way to escape and somehow found us."

She sighs using him as a human pillow, "I have heard the names but nothing more."

He kisses the top of her head, "It was a nasty case. One of the first ones where Ziva had joined the team after Ari was killed. You can read the file if want to."

"And Callen was in on the case to?"

He nods and rests his head on hers, "Hetty was mad at him for something he had done on a OP of theirs and had sent him home saying 'he needed to to think things over' and he had decided to kill time by coming out here since Abby had been bugging him about wanting to see him but he worked to much for the time. So she blackmailed him into coming out here and two days later we caught the case and Vance assigned him here in effort to help."

"Not really sure want to know how in the world she blackmailed him?"

He chuckles, "I don't know everything. No one scares Callen really except Hetty at times but his team is like a family and he loves Abby like a little sister so really didn't take to much persuasion but he was just teasing her but then she did that and hasn't told anyone what she did."

* * *

><p>Abby is the first one to wake up and see McGee's arm around her and untangled them as head to bathroom and she comes out a bit later in black pants and shirt with spider webs all over it and heads downstairs fusing with her pigtails and makes some tea and coffee and smiles when someone starts to straighten her pigtails and she sits down on a stool, "G, do you ever do what some of us actually call sleep more then a few hours?"<p>

He shakes his head as finish with her pigtail, "Not really but I get naps in when I can. There all fixed," he said and pours himself some coffee and hands her a cup of tea. "Nice to be out here but thought going to be here and away from drama but guess not."

"Trouble always seems to follow you where ever you go just a magnet for it."

He shoots her a glare, "I wouldn't talk since your the one with a bullet in your shoulder and arm."

She smacks him in the shoulder and he pretends to be hurt as hear someone coming down the stairs, "Gibbs, G is being mean to me."

Gibbs walks in shaking his head and slaps the back of his head, "Play nice with each other or separate you."

Ziva is the next to walk in and pours herself some tea, "Morning Abby, Gibbs and Callen."

Abby smiles at her, "Morning Ziva. Heading out on a run?"

Callen looks up from the paper he was reading on the laptop in front of him, "If you want I can run with you?"

She looks at Gibbs who nods, "Drag DiNozzo and McGee they need to wake up anyways."

Hollis walks down, "What you going to stay with Abby or still run?" She asked her husband with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes at her, "Ziva and them can wait since if they wake now will be cranky."

They head out for a small run, "So where to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow ahead of him.

He catches up to her easily, "How about the cafe down the street and can get the 'kids' something to eat or they might kill each other."

She shakes her head jogging ahead of him, "Last one there buys."

He chuckles as she barely beats him and they walk inside and make the orders and head back home, "You really play dirty you know?"

She pats his chest as they walk hand-an-hand, "Now how do I do that, Jethro?"

He shakes his head looking around getting feeling they were being watched, "You distracted me and then got ahead of me."

"Not my fault your being easily distracted this morning. 20 says there's a fight already."

He shakes her hand, "20 says its Tony and McGee."

"20 says its Ziva and Tony."

Tony had walked down to the kitchen after taking a shower and come to see Abby sitting on the counter, "Abbs why are you up there?"

She points to where Callen was cooking, "Because I wanted to help him and he was mad I was getting in the way and so he put me up here so I can help and not be in the way."

Tony shakes his head, "Gibbs is going to kill you when hears you did that."

Callen glances at the senior-field-agent and shrugs his shoulders, "Tony I'm not around here enough for him to look for a reason to kill me all the time. Like some people."

Abby giggles, "You two behave."

"Gibbs doesn't really need a reason to want to kill someone especially if they are bored and put his favorite on the counter," he wraps an arm around her waist and set her down on the ground. "You stay up there and fall cracking your head open."

Abby punches his shoulder, "Hm, Ziva can you punch his shoulder for me."

Ziva rounds the corner into the kitchen, "Sure but which one and what did they do?"

"Tony was mad G put me on the counter and moved me off. Me punching him isn't going to work."

Tony glares at her, "Abbs you know shouldn't be up there and shouldn't have Ziva punish me for it."

She rolls her eyes at him and hops back up on a stool, "Your mad I want her to do it since I can't really punch someone and make it hurt like she can."

He chuckles and dodges a punch from Ziva, "Hey stop that."

Gibbs walks in the door, "What are you complaining about now DiNozzo?"

"Um...Callen putting Abby on the counter and then Ziva picking on me, boss."

Callen glares at the agent and turns back to place food on the plates, "She wanted to help and she was getting in the way so put her there to keep her out of the food and busy."

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later<em>

Abby is down in her lab as everyone else is working when she hears a ding from one of her babies and starts to jump around and Pete walks in and sees her and laughs before controling himself and lean against the table, "What we get Abbs?"

She turns around in her chair that she sat down in, "The DNA that was collected from Lt. Honio was a match to everything and turns out his real name is Jake Farmington and the other one matches is Alverez which means we have the guys in interrogation."

He smirks and they turn to hear the elevator ding and Gibbs walks in, "Hey Gibbs."

Gibbs hands her a No-Caf-Pow, "What you got for me Abbs?"

She takes a drink and sets it down, "Both samples match what's in the system which means Alverez and Farmington are upstairs."

He kisses her cheek, "Good work Abbs."

She claps her hands excited, "Good this means no chance of missing wedding day. I love to see you in a suit. Mike and Luca are all flying out here. Sarah and her parents are coming and of course Ducky is bringing Penelope as his date I think."

"Abbs the big day is in 4 days and almost got everything ready but calm down."


	13. McGeeAbby Wedding & Airport

**A/N:** not_ sure how to do much of a wedding scene so thought would give it a shot and this is after they solve the case and of course Abby had invited Callen and his team who show up but don't stay for the reception though_

* * *

><p><em>day of the wedding<em>

Abby was standing in the doorway, her wedding dress a beautiful shade of ivory. The dress was strapless with a bodice made of a lace fabric covered with small hearts with a small jacket that went over the bodice and simple red embroidery and she could see the pew lined with pink and red roses. Ziva and Sarah were wearing the same light purple strapless floor length dress. Ziva was her maid of honor and Sarah was a bridesmaid. Tony was the best man and Jimmy Palmer was behind him. All wearing black suit and crisp white shirt where pretty standard but Abby had insisted on a dark garnet and silver striped tie and single white rose. Abby niece was the flower girl and her Director Vance's son was the ring barrier.

Abby looks in the audience and see Ducky sitting with her brother and her sister-in-law in the front pew on her right. Tim's parents are there also. She can see the director, his wife and daughters and a few others friends from work along with Hollis is sitting next to Mike Franks and Callen and his team. She smiles happy that Callen and his team had been able to make it because after the incident in Los Angelas last time she had grown close to them and the two teams had been real close.

Gibbs walks over with one of his rare smiles, "Abbs you really are beautiful," he tells her kissing her cheek.

She pats his chest and could see the lights where dim and candles flickered everywhere. Flowers decorated every surface. The sweet smell of magnolias and lavender hung in the air., "Thanks Gibbs you sure don't look to bad in a suit either."

*****NCIS*****

As the ceremony came to a end all the guests had smiles on their faces when the priest spoke his last few words

"Abigail Sciuto do you take Timmothy McGee as your lawful wedded husband?" He priest asked her.

She slipped a white gold band around his finger, "I do!" Abby said whilst grinning.

"And you Timmothy McGee do you take Abigail Sciuto as you lawful Wedded wife?"

He slipped a white gold band encircled with diamonds around her finger, "I do!" Tim replied

"Well then you may kiss the bride."

Tim pulled Abby into a passionate kiss and when they finally broke for air they both had big smiles on their faces. All of a sudden a big whoop and finally came from the crowd. Then a quite voice telling him to be quiet. Both Abby and Tim looked at each other and said, "DiNozzo!"

The limo took them to where the reception was being held which was at Ducky's house and dinner was a buffet style.

*****NCIS*****

After the guests had eaten Abby felt someone tap her shoulder and turn to see her husband there, "May I have this dance?" He asked her extending his hand.

She puts her hand in his lets him lead her to the dance floor and lay her head on his shoulder, "Wow Timmy I can't believe this is really happening."

He kisses the top of her head, "I love you so much Abby."

She cups the back of his head and pulls him into a passionate kiss, "I love you too Timmy."

Not long after someone tapped his shoulder and she sees just her friend Callen and he cuts in and they again start dancing, "G I didn't know you could dance."

He chuckles lightly, "Had to learn for something at work and didn't help Hetty used it for partner trust training."

She smiles, "I am glad you could make it here at least."

"Yeah Hetty let us all come to the wedding but they had to head back to work but want some cake."

Someone calls out, "Time for cake!"

Abby looks over to where Tony is standing whispering to Ziva, "Someone really is crazy."

He leads her to where the cake is. They chose a triple chocolate cake with velvet frosting. She cut a piece of cake first and smirked evilly before slamming it into his face and he cut her a piece before feeding her some and slamming the rest in her face which started everyone to start laughing.

Tony smiles as wrap an arm around Ziva and leads her to the dance floor, "Zi you look wonderful up there."

She kisses him softly, "Hm, so did you."

Mike Franks leads Abby to the dance floor and starts to dance, "You know darlin' you are always welcome to come down to Baja and see me."

She smirks as he twirls her around, "I know Mike and thanks for the offer. Gibbs and Hetty got us a trip to Paris for a week and not sure want to know what Gibbs and Hollis are going to do with their 2 week vacation since not going anywhere."

They both look to where Gibbs and Hollis are dancing, "Probie, probably has something planned since his night was ruined by the gunfight."

Sarah is standing over by her parents as someone taps her shoulder and see Luca, "May I have this dance?"

She let's him lead her, "So nice to finally meet the brother Abby keeps going on and on about. Almost thought she was making you up."

He rolls his eyes looking at his sister, "No me and my wife live down in New Orleans still and we come and see each other when we can which is nice but rare these days and of course we both wish these days it could be more often but work with what we can get."

"I come to see Tim when I can get away from school and when he can get away from work or we try and make time."

* * *

><p><em>around midnight<em>

Gibbs walks out of the kitchen and see Hollis asleep on the couch in the living room. Tony and Ziva talking at where they had set-up the bar and Abby was dancing with Mike and he walks over, "Hey think should call it a night, don't you think?"

Abby turns to face him as the song ends and see no one really there and throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, "Thanks for everything Gibbs."

He kisses her temple, "Your welcome. Go home since have early flight in a few hours. See you when you get back and be safe."

She nods as she yawns looking around and spots her husband with Sarah and walks over linking her arm in his, "Timmy was wonderful night but think should call it over."

He looks to see Ziva and Tony walking over with Gibbs, "Congrats McGee and Abby!" Tony said and hugs her and shakes his hand.

Ziva smiles and hugs them both, "Have fun on honeymoon."

McGee drives to his apartment where they had been staying and smiles as he lefts her up and opens the door and drops her on the bed _(a/n: you can figure out what they do)_

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later_

Abby woke up to a loud noise and moves to turn off the alarm clock and see the other side of the bed empty and can smell bacon and walks into the kitchen and pours herself some orange juice and sits at the island, "Morning Timmy."

He smiles and turns to face her and kisses her passionately, "Morning. Flight leaves Dulles in 3 hours which gives us enough time to get there and get thru security."

She moves over to where he has the plate of bacon and eggs and takes a piece, "You know we're going to need yo find a bigger place."

He nods and kisses her temple, "I know once we have some free time we can look around."

"At least 3 or 4 bedroom and office space so you can write."

He plates the food and joins her at the table, "Yeah well going to be nice to get away even if for a week or so."

"After the month we had everyone needs it and will take advantage. Ziva and Tony have some plans in which he might be ready to kill her for at times."

He looks at her confused, "What she plan?"

"Just to drag him to a few of the new movies she wants to see and really doesn't care if he wants to see them or not."

They both chuckle, "Well you want to join me in he shower? So we can get going?"

She washes the dishes and follows him to the shower _(a/n: you can figure out what they do)_ and she dresses in a nice black skirt, a shirt with skulls on it and her platform boots as he loads his Porch and she smiles, "Tony is taking Jethro while were gone?"

McGee hops in the drivers seat, "Yeah he's coming over later and taking him."

The ride and is quick and they get to security and wait in line and the guard notices his SIG, "Have a permit to carry that on the plane?"

He pulls out the paper Director Vance had given him to allow him to carry his weapon on the trip to Paris after Gibbs had talked to him

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_Director Vance is siting in his office when his door opens and see Gibbs walk in without knocking as usual, "Agent Gibbs what I owe this visit?"_

_Gibbs just glares at him, "McGee needs to be allowed to carry his weapon on his trip to Paris."_

_Vance raises an eyebrow, "Care to explain why you think that?"_

_"Who really knows what could happen over there and you know as well as I do they are both magnets for trouble and seems more as a precaution."_

_He shakes his head pulling out a piece of paper and fills it out and hands it to him, "Was wondering when you were going to suggest he carry his SIG on the trip."_

_Gibbs takes the paper and walks down to the bullpen and see his team working on files from their last case as he drops it off at McGee's desk, "Use that on the trip."_

_He said agent looks at the paper, "Really boss?"_

_Tony who had come over and read over his partners shoulder, "Good idea considering how you like to attract trouble and who knows what could happen."_

_"Better safe then dead," Ziva said next to them._

_Gibbs whose typing on his computer doesn't look at them but said, "Ziver its 'Better safe then sorry' and she's right."_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p>The guard looks at the paper and then at his badge, "Make sure to have the safety on and carry that everywhere and enjoy your trip."<p>

The loaded on the plane to their first-class seats which Abby had never taken before, "How long is the fight?" She asked taking the window seat.

He shrugs and takes ahold of her hand and rest their joined hands on the arm rest between them, "I think maybe 10-12 hours. So plenty for a long nap."

She lays her head on his shoulder and he pulls Bert out and she uses him as a pillow, "Oh you remembered that I don't like to fly without him? I love you Timmy."

He leans down and kisses her glad that he had booked their seats so no one was in front or back of them, "I love you too Abby. Lay back and get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>what you think of the chapter? i have no idea what you would do at the airport so sorry if got that wrong or how long flight from DC to Paris <strong>

**review and tell me what you think**


	14. Trip To See Stillwater

_**A/N:** sorry if a bit crazy but not really good at wedding scenes and next chapter just skips a month or so since really have no idea what to do for one...McGee and Abby went on one paid for by Hetty after Gibbs helped plan a few things. Gibbs had planned on heading somewhere for one but ended up taking her to Stillwater after his father had called and told he came down with pneumonia and was bed ridden_

_this chapter is really how Gibbs had spent the 2 week after Abby/McGee wedding and him going down memory lane_

* * *

><p>Gibbs was asleep when he suddenly is jerked out of a peaceful sleep and not sure what woke him up and sees Hollis asleep next to him with her head on his chest and then hears what had woken him up which was his cell phone ringing and answers, "Gibbs?"<p>

"Agent Gibbs this is Dr. Connors from the clinic in Stillwater, Pennsylvania and I have been treating your father for pneumonia," he tells him.

Gibbs carefully sits up not to wake the other person on the bed up, "I had no idea he was ill. He was here about a month ago."

"Well been a few days since he was admitted but I think he needs some rest and your on his records for medical emergency. I would like for him to be off his feet for at least a week and would mean he needs someone here to take care of him."

He runs a hand through his silver hair, "Thank you doctor I will be there in a few hours to pick him up."

"Okay just come to the front desk and ask to see your father and they will come and find me and we can go over a few things."

Gibbs hangs up and see her eyes open, "Hm, Jethro?"

He kisses her softly, "Jackson was admitted to the hospital for pneumonia and needs someone to look after him for a few days. Thought since we were going to stay in for the 2 weeks maybe can go there and show you around the place."

She chuckles and sits up, "Hm, sounds like a good plan to get away from here even if for a few days even if going to take care of your dad and the store."

He rolls his eyes, "Just wait and see how it is and maybe show you a few nice places."

She can see the hurt in his blue eyes still and kisses him, "Only if you want to and in time."

He nods and helps her stand, "How about you take a shower and I can start breakfast and then we can pack and head out?"

*****NCIS*****

After they both have breakfast, pack and have a shower together _(a/n: can guess what they do in there)_ and he loads their bags in the trunk of his yellow charger and they set out for a long ride and she looks out the window, "How long has it been since been to see him?"

He realizing out of everyone on his team she's the only one that has never been there, "Last year I took everyone up there for Christmas and had a blast. You will love it. Small town and everyone knows just about everyone and everything."

She lays her head on his shoulder intertwining their fingers, "So in no time they will no your married?"

He chuckles a little, "Knowing him he already has told everyone in town."

*****NCIS*****

_A few hours later _

They had made a few stops to eat and stretch and finally he sees the familiar sign and the train station which brings back some memories all good ones and hopes he can work some courage to be able to show her around town to some of his old haunts growing up as he pulls up to the small hospital and see her asleep with her head against the window and decides to leave her in the car which he parks in front and keeps running as he walks to the front desk, "Dr Connor's is expecting me."

The small blonde woman nods and walks off and comes back with a tall man in her late 50's, "Agent Gibbs nice to meet you. I am Dr Connor's I have been treating your father. We have arranged for a nurse to stay with him during the day since he said he didn't need one at night since you would be home."

He takes one last look to see Hollis asleep still and follows him to a room to see his father sitting on the bed, "Jethro nice to see you made it but whe-"

He interrupts him, "She's asleep in the Charger so left her."

The doctor hands him some prescription, "He can pick them up in the pharmacy here and call me if have any questions. His nurse will be by in about a hour."

Both Gibbs walk slowly to the car after picking up his meds, "Leroy, I can get in the back since she doesn't need to climb back here and asleep still."

The ride to the house is in silence and once there he helps his father inside and then sets the bags inside and heads back to the car and picks her up and carefully carries her inside to lay down on the couch in the living room, "So a nurse, dad?"

The older Gibbs nods, "I want to let you two have sometime alone up here and can watch the store and then go do something afterwards. Plus Caroll is the nurse and she's sweet."

There's a knock at the door and the younger Gibbs answers, "You must be Caroll?"

She smiles and shakes his hand, "Jethro it has been quite a while since seen you around these parts. How's married life?"

He rolls his eyes and leads her to the living room and sits on the arm of the couch, "Been crazy so far with work but so far good. How are the kids?"

"Jane is good and going to have another baby which is #3. Patrick just turned 40 last week and his daughters are 4 & 9. Karen is going back to school to finish becoming a lawyer. Emma has just finished her residency at the hospital. Luke moved his family practice to DC and should give you his number seeing Jackson here mentioned you and another person at work are expecting which he could be a good help with since you two are still best friends."

Gibbs had known the middle child of the nurse since he was a kid and they had stayed best friends even after he moved away to become a marine and they still often met when they had time away from work to just catch up, "Actually she already is his patient."

She smiles and thinks, "Oh yes I remember meeting her last week when I stopped by the place and I had recognized her from a photo Jackson has of your team somewhere."

He shakes his head and goes to the kitchen and comes back with some tea for his dad and her, "So Leroy how long you two plan on staying?" His father asked as the nurse was fusing with him and checking to make sure everything was good.

"Not sure dad at least until your able to get back to the store and go from there."

"Well that should sound like fun. Show her around town and some old places since she never came up here."

*****NCIS*****

_A few hours later _

Hollis woke up to realize she was asleep on a couch and looks around to see Jackson sitting in a chair watching some game on the TV and a tall woman with gray hair was sitting by him and she slowly sits up and yawns, "Where am-"

Jackson stops her, "He thought you needed some sleep so he left without you. It's about 2pm and should be back in a few hours unless you want maybe Caroll can take you there?"

She shakes her head sighing, "If you think that's okay?"

Caroll smiles at her, "No problem at all. I was headed there soon to pick some stuff up for dinner and bet he could use the company."

Gibbs had left Hollis back at the house figuring she could use the sleep after their last case was draining and headed to the store which was so far slow so he was stacking a shelve when the bell above the door dinged and looked over and snickered, "Thought you would be out less."

She smacks his side, "Haven't been sleep with that case but glad you let me but not sure want to know how got inside without waking me."

He finishes and walks to the fridge and hands her a bottle of ice tea and leans against the counter, "Not as heavy as you think."

She glares at him, "So how long are you here for?"

He shrugs, The day is slow and he called and told me to close up and take you around town."

She waits by the car as he locks up and looks around, "Wow this is really nice place. I can see why your father loves it."

He takes a deep breath, "Well nice and small place for an old man to go."

"Yeah but you and Shannon grew up here?"

He intertwines their fingers as they walk down the road, "Yeah she was 3 years younger then me and we met...the day I was leaving for boot camp...we were both heading to the big city and talked the whole ride there and then started to see each other."

She could tell he was sad about the memories but was glad she there, "I finally proposed 2 years later and married a few months after that. Kelly came along about a year later. Both of our parents were so happy to have a grand child."

"Was she a only child?" She asked as they stopped at a park.

He shakes his head and sighs, "She was an only child and went to school with Nick." _(a/n: i made it so Gibbs had a little brother)_

She lays her head on his shoulder, "Why didn't he come?"

"Nick works black ops for the Marines and haven't heard from him in a while he gets ahold of me when he can or some other way. Guess he followed in my footsteps and became a sniper and by the way he talks almost as good as me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>what you think about throwing in how Gibbs has a little brother that just like him became a Marine sniper? I didn't write to much about what they did there because have no idea what would write about and the next chapter is after 2 weeks<strong>_


	15. Coming Back & Old Enemies & Kidnapping

**A/N:** _this chapter is after the last one and I didn't make a honeymoon one because I have no idea what one would be so this is after they come back from Paris_

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the bullpen and set a cup of coffee down on McGee's and Gibbs desk and tea on Ziva's before dropping his backpack behind his desk and it had been 2 weeks since the wedding which means Gibbs, McGee and Abby would be back since Gibbs was away in Stillwater taking care of his father who had fallen ill. He smiles as Ziva walks in and then drops her backpack behind her desk and walks over to sit on the edge of his desk, "So whatcha thinking Zee?"<p>

She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, "Just how quiet it has been around here for the last 2 weeks."

He nods and pulls up his emails, "I like not being on rotation for cold cases but nice to be back to work."

Gibbs walks in and see the coffee on his desk as he sits down, "Morning Gibbs," Ziva said before sitting down at her desk.

He looks at his agents and hides his smirk as his wife walks down the stairs swearing in Russian, "Действительно хотите убить их медленно и мучительно!" she walked past her husband and gave him a look that said, 'follow-me-now-please'.

Gibbs grabs his coffee and follows her to the elevator and then once the doors close and starts to move she slides down on the floor once he hits the emergency stop button and does the same, "Holly what were you saying about wanting to kill someone?"

She chuckles softly and rests her head against his chest, "Forget sometimes that you speak Russian. Is there a language your team doesn't speak?"

He kisses her temple, "That you know...German I think and I don't know it."

She smirks and leans her head against the wall, "That was a friend from my time in FBI and he wanted my help on a case that is still cold from about 5 years ago and Vance is reluctant to let me go and finish the case since not CID anymore."

"What's so important about this case that he wants your help?"

She wipes away at her unshed tears, "A close friend of mine that had worked with at CID since we both started was killed by a man who called himself 'Torementor' he would kidnap someone and hold them for 3 days before someone found him dead on the third morning. Guess he might call in NCIS to take the case since they found his first victim in 5 years in DC usually somewhere close to the Army base but not sure why here though."

He kisses her forehead as his phone rings, "Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Uh boss we have a case and a man name Colonel Thomas Johnson says he spoke to Lt. Col. not long ago-"

Gibbs sighs and looks down at his wife and helps her stand up, "Alright get the flies he has on every case and better be there when we get there."

"When is that boss?" He asked before he felt a hand connect with the back of his head and he hung up. "Sorry boss."

Johnson sees them walk off the elevator, "Hollis it has been far to long since had the chance to see you," he told her and they hug. "Heard you decided to make the change to Liaison between NCIS and CID that does sound...um...interesting for now."

She rolls her eyes at her friend, "Actually it has been. This is Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David and McGee."

The man sees they each nod as she says their name and stops as look at Gibbs, "Well nice to meet your team. I have brought the files with me and thought since early we can get to looking at them since we maybe familiar but they aren't. Evidence is already in your lab."

Gibbs shakes his head looking at his team, "We have a dead body to go and look at and then can come and see that have. DiNozzo, McGee and David take the van. You two let's go."

Hollis bends down to grab her backpack when Johnson beats her to it and she slings it over her shoulder and grabs her SIG from her locked drawer and shakes her head having the feeling that it was going to be a long case with butting heads between her husband and her ex but not that its new since she had the pleasure of working with once with one of his ex-wife's and that was making her hope Johnson can keep his hands to himself.

Gibbs gets to the elevator to see both other two standing by her desk, "Are you coming? Or going to walk?"

That brought her from her thought and catches up to her husband, "Not get your morning cups of coffee?"

He sends her a playful glare, "No, I have the pleasure of having a serial killer to kill."

*****NCIS*****

The ride to the crime scene is quiet other then the radio she had turned on to kill the silence and glances at Gibbs not sure what he was thinking but figured not very good. Once they get there can see the place swarming with cops and people watching. Gibbs sees the NCIS van pull up, "DiNozzo statements, McGee photos, David and Mann evidence."

Tony looks to where Ziva walks over to him, "He used her maiden name? Why?" She asked confused.

McGee walks over to the two, "Because a work they want it to be separate especially now with whatever the history is between her and the Colonel."

"You think that they could have had a thing?" Tony asked noticing how the two CID people were glaring at each other.

Ziva shakes her head as she pulls on some purple gloves, "Whatever it may have been am guessing Gibbs thinks the guy wants something more from her. He still has feelings for her since can't seem to take his eyes off her arse since she got here."

Tony groans, "This is going to be along case if they are going to compete over her. Guess she has her ring on a neckless since McGoo and Abby did the same so not to get in way of their work but not sure that guy would really care though."

Ducky looked up from kneeling next to the body, "Lt. Col. Mann and Jethro nice to see you made it but whose your friend?"

Gibbs takes a deep breath letting it out after seeing the other two weren't talking, "Dr Mallard this is Col. Johnson he's running this case for the CID part since was his case years ago. Am guessing going to see an appearance of Tobias soon for the FBI?"

Hollis nods and looks at the dead body and covers her mouth before rushing under the tape and throws up and feels a hand on her lower back expecting her husband and gasp as see Johnson, "Um..well a thanks for the water," she said and drinks some.

Johnson helps her stand up, "Been a while since seen a dead body like that could make anyone lose their breakfast."

She follows him to where Gibbs is leaning against the Dodge Charger, "You okay?" He asked her.

She nods and leans forward and closes her eyes, "Yeah just breakfast and seeing that body really aren't mixing today."

Gibbs wishes they weren't at a crime scene so he could pull her into an embrace, "Why don't you stay here and can wait until were done and head back-"

She glances around and signs _Jethro I am fine just the smell got to me_

He shakes his head knowing was no point in arguing,_ fine just be careful_

Johnson watches as she walks away from the charger and hopes he could have a chance still with the woman he never stopped loving years ago and he refused to believe the rumors that were running around CID that she was now married.

*****NCIS*****

_That afternoon_

Hollis comes in the bullpen and drops every ones usual coffee or latte _(a/n: tony and ziva)_at their desks and some lunch on her husbands desk and sits down at her desk and realizes she had left her phone in her car and takes the elevator back to the garage and almost to her car she can sense someone watching her and turns around and see no one there and once she is about to grab her phone she stands up and looks around again realizing she probably should have dragged someone with.

A man dressed in black is waiting as see a woman getting out of her car and rushes her from behind and the man puts a cloth over her mouth as she struggles and finally she is knocked out and he drops a piece of paper on her front seat and leaves.

Tony walks into the bullpen with Ziva and McGee after coming back from questioning people and see the coffee on their desks, "Where you think she went?" Ziva asked.

Both men shrug, "Probably somewhere to do something," Tony said as they sit down at their desks and start working on finding leads.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs and Johnson walked in a while later and notice everyone there minus Hollis, "Where is Lt. Col. Mann?" Johnson asked seeing her not there.

The agents heads shoot to where her desk was and see her backpack there but not her, "McGee GPS on her phone and car," Gibbs hissed having a gut feeling something was wrong.

McGee clicks away, "Phone and car GPS say both in the parking garage."

Gibbs grabs his coffee and they all rush down the stairs not bothering with the elevator to the parking garage and spot her car with the door open and McGee finds a note and hands it to Gibbs

_**NCIS team,**_

_**I have your friend here and were old friends from so long ago and I intend on finishing what we started. You will never see her alive AGAIN!**_

_**The Tormentor**_

Gibbs wants to kill the man for taking his wife and he hands the note to Tony and heads for the elevator, "Get everything to Abby."

Tony watches him leave, "Where you think he's going?" Johnson asked.

McGee already called for CSU, "Talk to the Director and maybe not kill the guy when he gets his hands on him."

Director Vance looks up as Gibbs opens his office door and slams it, "What can I do-"

"The tormentor some how got on the Navy Yard and took Hollis."

"Jethro I am sorry to hear that. What you find? Where?"

"The parking garage and going to have Abby find around the time which couldn't have been long ago. Found a note that said 'was going to finish what they had started years ago and we were never going to find her alive AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>evil plot bunnies are messing with the story and throw her kidnapping into the story...<strong>**was she kidnapped by the same man a long time ago and what did he mean by again?**

Действительно хотите убить их медленно и мучительно: _Really want to kill them slowly and painfully_


	16. Search & Rescue

**A/N: **_this chapter is the team working to catch the killer who has decided to once again kidnap Lt. Col. Mann-Gibbs _

* * *

><p>Abby looks up as her music is shut off to see Tony and some other guy in an Army uniform and she glares at them before realizing they have some evidence, "So Tony what brings you down here? We just saw each other for lunch? Why turn off in best part?"<p>

Tony shakes his head looking at the Goth, "Abbs this is Col. Johnson from CID. He's one of the original people on the case."

She can tell something is wrong and glances between them, "Peter will be back in a few minutes but what aren't you telling me Anthony?"

Tony knows he's in trouble when she uses his first name but Col. beats his to it, "Lt. Col. Mann was kidnapped by we think our killer from the parking garage-"

She gasps, "Wow where's Gibbs? This everything from the scene? When?"

Tony places a hand on her shoulder and drops the box of evidence on the table before pulling her into a hug, "Abbs need you to calm down not good to freak out. Need you to see when she came back into the bullpen a little while ago and then left for some reason."

She moves to her monitors and clicks away, "She got back in the bullpen about 20 minutes ago and left 2 minutes later for some reason and then you three come in 5 minutes later and Gibbs 15 minutes later and looks like caught her at car from behind. You think related to the case?"

Johnson nods and hands her the note they found, "This was found in her car and the man were looking for was called 'The Torementor' and already sent you the files on everything we had on him 5 years ago and excuse me for a moment."

They watch him leave the lab and hear the elevator open and close, "Tony what's going on?"

He kisses top of her head, "Not sure Abbs but boss is in with the director and sure he's furious about this. Can you look in the files and see if she was kidnapped before?"

She pulls up the files on her computer and references kidnapping and scrolls through and nods, "Last time she was missing for 2 weeks when they finally found her and going to let you read the rest about how the cops found her or going to lose my-"

He pats her shoulder and turns her away from the screen, "I will Abbs but go and find Gibbs and put the files on the plasma."

She wipes away some tears, "Not sure the guy realizes who he's dealing with."

McGee and Ziva walk into the lab and McGee catches her as Abby launches into his arms, "Abbs find something?"

Tony turns to his partners, "McWorryWart let her go and come here."

Abby sighs as her husband releases her, "I will be back with our fearless leader," she said as head for the elevator.

"What did she find?" Ziva asked walking over to the monitors.

"She was kidnapped and the guy held onto her for 2 weeks before he lead FBI to where she was. When they found her she was barely alive and the man was never caught. No one knows his real identity and not much evidence has been recovered."

Gibbs walked in just then drinking some coffee and Abby rushes over and hugs him, "OH Gibbs."

He kisses her temple, "What we know?"

"So far no prints or evidence found in or around her car other then the note and the suspect was dressed in black and his getaway vehicle was a black SUV with no plates," Tony said.

Ziva cuts in, "She was missing for two weeks before he lead the FBI to where she was and wasn't good look."

"Its 'wasn't a pretty sight' Zee," Tony corrects her.

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Since she had gone missing the only person who got some sleep was Abby after Gibbs and Ducky forced her to take naps every night since she really didn't need to be running on fumes since they had Peter to run anything but their three days were up.

Gibbs walks off the elevator after getting some needed coffee and glances at his wife's empty desk and turns his monitor back on and see a email labelled _**AGENT**_** MANN-GIBBS**and he opens it to find a video link and grabs his phone since McGee was down in the lab and calls him, "McGee?"

"I need you up here with everyone but let Abby sleep," he tells his youngest agent knowing Abby didn't need to see what was on his screen if she wanted to not have nightmares from watching it and she was having trouble enough with sleep.

McGee turned to Tony, Ziva and Johnson, "Gibbs wants us up in the squad room."

Gibbs looks up as the elevator dings and rest of his team plus one came rushing over, "What you got?" Col. Johnson asked.

"McGee see if you can try and locate where this feed is coming from," Gibbs told him.

Tony and Ziva look on the screen and see a battered and bleeding Hollis, "Going to take a while boss. He bouncing the signal everywhere."

Just then someone walks in front of the camera, "Agents your tech guy isn't going to be able to find this feed and even if you locate me she will be dead in a few hours."

McGee shakes his head, "I am heading to MTAC and see if can find something."

Tony thinks a moment chewing on his lower lip, "Get Nell or Eric to try and help. Maybe they can be more help after all their computer skills out do anyone here."

McGee nods and grabs his coffee, "Sure they can spare some time to get this going."

Fornell walks over after he leaves heading for MTAC, "Jethro got a minute in your office?"

Gibbs leads him to the elevator where once inside he hits the emergency switch, "What you find out Tobias?"

He hands him a thick file, "That's everything we know over the last 5 years and suggest having Peter look over the stuff we found we she was located last time because if Abby sees some of the footage from then she will be having nightmares for a long time."

Gibbs looks through the file, "How in the hell was he never caught?"

"There were rumors someone was leaking information to him about the case and no one knows who that might have been. Jethro I am sorry but am sure were going to find her."

He runs a hand over his silver hair, "I hope so. Abby is downstairs asleep."

"Trust me its best if she didn't see the stuff in that file. The guy has killed over a hundred people and gets worse every time."

He turns the elevator back on and heads into the lab and see Abby asleep, "Peter you get the stuff FBI sent over?"

Peter jumps since he didn't hear them approach, "Yea everything they got over the last 5 years and the evidence is already here and about to look it over-"

Fornell looks at the boxes on the table, "She really shouldn't see the images on those files."

Peter agrees after just looking at them briefly, "I can agree with that and if she don't will have her ask you about it."

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

Gibbs walks out of MTAC after talking to Eric about the trace on the video feed that was going nowhere and sits down at his computer and see her actually awake just a bit and realizes she was signing and heads down to the lab, "Abbs pull up the feed on the big screen."

Abby clicks the video feed on her monitor and it pops up on the big screen, "Wait she knows how to sign?"

He turns to her, "Yeah she learned a while ago after a explosion and lost her hearing for a month a few years back. What is she saying? Slow it down and got back about 2 minutes."

Abby does so and they both watch the screen, _Jethro the mans name is Craig O'Campo and at his house in Quantico_

Gibbs snorts not sure wanting to know how she found it out, "Abbs once we know anything will call you, okay?"

Abby hugs him, "Good luck Gibbs."

Tony, Ziva and McGee just come back from a coffee run as Gibbs walks in, "Gear up found a lead."

"What you mean by gear up?" McGee asked wondering what he meant.

Gibbs heads to MTAC, "Leon we found a lead."

Director Vance nods and motions for them to follow them to evidence garage and opens a door to reveal a whole arsenal full of weapons, "Going to need them maybe. Taking Balboa and Carson teams with you since have no idea what going into and ambulance around the corner."

Everyone on all three teams grabs a vest and shotgun, "Ziva and Tony need on point somewhere if need eyes up high. Take Tanner and Janks with and each take a roof." They get in 4 Dodge Chargers as the four of them grab a sniper rifle and take one car and the convey heads to the address Abby sent.

*****NCIS*****

They pull up a block away, "Everyone have their comms?" Carson asked and they all nod. "Gibbs were ready to roll."

Gibbs had faith that the man was definitely not getting away with 12 agents surrounding him, "Carson your team in the back. Jack yours with me."

McGee checks his SIG before putting it back in his holster and then checks the shotgun and they storm the place and a shootout starts between the 4 others in the place. Gibbs heads carefully to the upstairs and can gear crying and slowly opens the door to see her tied to the bed, "She's upstairs last room on your left."

Gibbs sighs as the shooting stops and rushes over and cuts her free and he says, "Need the paramedics now."

Hollis smiles at her husband before she passes out, "Come one Holly have to stay awake."

Just then the paramedics rush in and soon have her in the ambulance, "Where you headed?" McGee asked one.

The woman looks at the agents, "Bethesda is the closest."

*****NCIS*****

_2 hours later_

Ever since they arrived at Bethesda, Gibbs had to sit in the waiting room where now his team and Jack Balboa are sitting since he was injured in the gun fight and Gibbs is pacing as the doctor comes out looking around at them all, "Agent Gibbs?" He asked which everyone stands around him.

"How is she doing?" Gibbs asked him.

"She is dehydrated, 3 cracked ribs and a broken right arm but we would like to keep her here for a few days for observation-"

"Can we go and see her?" Abby asked.

He smirks, "She has been asking to see you guys. Room 2119."

Gibbs walks in the room first and see she had fallen asleep and heads out to the waiting room, "Go home for the night and get some sleep."

Abby hugs him and he gets a few, "Night Gibbs and Night Boss."

A nurse looks up as the door to her room opens, "Only family can spend the night."

He shakes his head and sits down, "How long she been asleep?"

She pats his shoulder, "Just a few minutes they gave her something for the pain which knocked her out for a while. Hit the call button if need something."

Gibbs sits down in one of the chairs by the side of her bed and take her uninjured hand, "Holly you helped us find you and we did catch the guy alive. Ziva caught he trying to escape on the roof and he fell off trying to get away from her and landed on Jack. It was a miracle that we found you and in the end the guy is going to pay for everything he did over the years and he was lucky I wasn't the one who had found him or he would be head."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Hollis had been in and out of consciousness and of course no one could get Gibbs to leave the room and the nurses would be nice to bring him some coffee after giving up trying to get him to go home after the first day, a nurse walks in the room and see him asleep with his head on the bed holding her hand and she finds a blanket and drapes it over him and checks her over as he starts to stir when she moves her hand in his and they lock eyes, "Jet...where-"

He kisses her softly, "Your at Bethesda after we found you 3 days ago."

She groans in pain and he hits the painkiller button and she relaxes against the pillows, "How long did he-" she doesn't want to finish.

He stands up and sits against the back of the bed and she lays her head on his chest feeling her eyelids getting heavy, "He had you about 2 weeks but you gave us the clue before we found you in order to be able to locate him. He's in a cell waiting trial."

She buries her head in his shirt, "I love you Jethro and always knew you would find me."

He kisses top of her head, "No one takes someone on my team and gets away with it. He's lucky Ziva was the one who he ran into."

She yawns, "What happened?"

"He had a few people there shooting at Carson and Balboa team with McGee and me as we busted in not knowing we had 4 people on the roofs outside he got onto the roof and started to fight Ziva and he went to punch her and fell off the roof and was lucky someone was there to break his fall but Jack isn't happy the guy broke his left arm and 5 ribs. No one else was hurt. Am glad we could find you even if a but scuffed up though."

She smacks his chest, "Well I am glad to be home. How long be in here?"

"A few days until their happy your healing and baby is doing good."

She rubs her almost flat stomach, "Surprised after the blows I had taken to the ribs."

He kisses her passionately and laces their fingers together on her stomach, "Your both a fighter and doing just fine. 3 cracked ribs and broken arm and cuts and bruises. Now get some sleep."

She rolls her eyes as he pulls the blanket up more around her, "Hm, you should do the same thing. Seems haven't slept in days."

He chuckles lightly as see her falling asleep, "Not hard to lose sleep when your not here. Love you so much Holly."

She mumbles something that sounds like, _i love you too Jet _and they soon both fall into the most peaceful sleep they have had in 2 weeks

* * *

><p><strong>not sure what going to do with the next chapter probably skip a few weeks and then go from there<strong>

**review and tell me what you think**


	17. Doctor Appointment & Breaking News

**A/N: **_i don't know anything about what goes on with ultra sounds so this is what came up with_

* * *

><p>Hollis against the complaints from Gibbs had gone home after a week and told to stay home for another 2 weeks at least to heal some more and and she was back to work 10 days after she was realized and had been back 6 weeks and now her and Abby were 20 weeks<p>

**...**

Gibbs wakes up to his alarm clock going off and see the other side of the bed empty and walks downstairs to see his wife and Abby sitting in the kitchen, "So you going today with Timmy to see the doctor and know the sex? What you think?"

Abby drinks some tea giggling, "Timmy thinks a girl and I think a boy. What you think your having?"

"Not sure really but my brother thinks a girl and so do I. Go and maybe see tomorrow. If have to grab him along since can get caught up-" she stops when feel arms wrap around her waist. "Hm morning was wondering when you were waking up."

He kisses her softly on the lips and moves to kiss Abby on top of the head, "Morning Abbs."

"Morning Gibbs. Timmy is going to not be in until maybe 12 because have doctor appointment at 11."

He shakes his head as pour himself some coffee as there's a knock at his door and answers it, "Morning McGee you know didn't have to knock?"

McGee rolls his eyes as Tony and Ziva walk behind him and they walk inside and Abby throws her arms around him as spy her De-caf-pow and snatches it from the drink tray, "Had to since Tony refused to carry his own coffee insisting that's what probies are for."

Gibbs slaps the back of his senior field agents head, "DINOZZO?"

Ziva and Tony set food down on the counter, "We caught up with McGoo when he was getting drinks and mentioned was coming over so got breakfast," Tony said passing a bag around to everyone that had their name on it. "Am starving."

Abby smacks her best friends shoulder, "When aren't you?"

He rolls his eyes at her, "Haha funny Abbs."

Gibbs phone starts to ring, "Gibbs...alright be there soon."

Abby turns to face him, "Guess might not make the appointment Timmy."

He sighs and kisses top of her head, "I can catch ride with them you can take-"

Gibbs interrupts him, "Vance wants her at the scene wont say why."

Abby heads to McGee's Porche and the ride to Rock Creek Park is quiet and see Director Vance standing with a few guys in suits, "Mrs. Scuito I wanted you here because this is something you are going to need to see first hand in order to recreate and figure out anything."

She takes the NCIS jacket Gibbs offers her when she shivers and follows them to where there are what looks like at least 4 dead bodies over the ground and ignore the bile that wants to come up and takes the camera from Gibbs and starts to take some pictures and after about 20 minutes she leans against Tony's Mustang as Palmer comes over pushing a gurney, "Morning Abby what brings you here and not just waiting in the lab?"

She sighs and looks away from the body bag, "Vance wanted me to see the scene first hand so can recreate everything."

Gibbs walks over and hands her a bottle of water, "Going to be a while head back with Ducky and Palmer and start on something."

She nodded as smile of at her husband, "Well I have some evidence with the bodies that can work on."

**...**

Tony and McGee are collecting evidence as see Abby hop in the Medical Examiners van, "Look McGoo now don't need to worry about her losing breakfast here since left with them."

McGee rolls his eyes at his partner and continued, "Yeah but unlik you she seemed to keep from puking Tony."

"Well if you had stepped in what I had you would have lost your stomach contents to," he shot back and walked off.

* * *

><p>Another 2 hours later, Ziva is done questioning people and heads to where they had parked their cars and looks over at McGee, "I am riding with you or going to kill DiNozzo."<p>

McGee is about to say something when his phone rings and see the caller ID and Gibbs walks past them, "Meet her there and be back by noon."

Ziva climbs in the passenger seat of the Porche as they head off to the doctors office, "So where are we going extactly?"

He pulls out of the park and heads to the doctors office, "Abby has a doctors appointment will kill me if miss it because she wants to know if boy or girl."

**...**

Meanwhile, Abby and Palmer pull up to the doctors office and she looks around and sighs not seeing a familiar silver Porche, "Thanks for the ride Jimmy and should come in and wait just in case Gibbs wouldn't let him get away in time."

He follows her inside and see a short blonde sitting at the desk, "Morning there Abby. Tim couldn't make it?"

She shakes her head motioning for him to sit down, "Should be here unless boss didn't let him get away which is okay because they have a case. Karla this is Jimmy we work together. We have been friends for years sicne went to school together back in New Orleans."

He smirks and shakes her hand and points out the door, "There he is now."

She resists the urge to smack his arm and waves him off, "Okay autopsy gremlin away with you."

McGee and Ziva walk past him as make way inside, "Yeah we make it?" McGee asked and kisses top of his wifes head.

A woman in red scrubs opens a down, "Mrs. McGee were ready for you just follow me."

Abby smiles and pulls his arm, "Ziva you can come and see or wait out here," she said and last second pulled them both to follow the nurse and sits dwon on the exam table as the nurse busies herself checking her over. "Annie how are you?"

The woman smiles and writes something down, "Good a bit hyper today?"

Abby shrugs looking at her friend and husband sighing, "Not really early morning and Tony being usual pain this morning which is nothing new for him as of these days."

She pats her shoulder, "After how many years and you still haven't trained him in how to be much better at reading people and getting him to do your bididng especially in the the morning. The doctor will be in a few moments."

Ziva takes a seat in the chair, "How she even know Tony or what we do?" She asked a bit confused as to how the woman knew her boyfriend.

Abby giggles looking at her friend, "Oh nothing bad but she use to live next to Tony years ago and when they had a fire in the building we met one day."

Just then there's a knock at the door and a man in his late 40's walks inside, "Good morning Abby and Timothy and friend. How are we this morning?"

"A bit tired past few days and morning sickness has let up about 2 weeks ago which was great."

He moves the ultra sound machine over as she moves her shirt above her belly and squirms as he puts some gel, "Wow that's really cold. Think can hear heartbeat and see the sex?"

Both men in the room chuckle, "Are you sure been laying off the caffeine? Because really hyper."

Ziva snorts before suppresses her laughter, "Okay we ask her that all the time. Because she usually is less Abby when she drinks no Caf-Pow but seems the same."

He moves the wand and points to the screen, "Heartbeat is good and growing just fine. Ready to know the sex?"

Abby claps her hands in anticipation, "Yes do tell us were quite busy today."

The doctor looks at the screen and points, "Well looks like once again mommy is right. Going to be a boy."

Abby sticks her tongue out at her husband and he shakes his head ignoring her as take the pictures for his parents, Sarah, him, her and the lab, "Thank you doc."

He shakes all of their hands, "See you in 4 weeks and any questions call me."

**...**

Tony is sitting in the squad room annoyed he was the only one on the team that was there actually doing something since Ziva had caught a ride with McGee to Abby's doctor's appointment and ignores the ding of the elevator until Abby plops down in his lap, "Oh yeah Abbs."

She smirks and kisses his cheek, "Calling a family dinner at bosses place whenever we get off if he will be fine with that."

They all look to Hollis who was working on her computer, "Make it tomorrow since have a stakeout tonight and can break the news to everyone the same time."

Abby nodded and grabs her bag of food, "That's fine since Gibbs will be anxious to know."

Gibbs walks in and takes the offered bag of food from Ziva and sits down at his desk, "Let's go."

Abby kisses McGee, "No telling them!"

He kisses her forehead, "Scouts honor no telling them anything but see you later."

* * *

><p><em><strong> around noon next day<strong>_

Gibbs had missed going to his wifes doctors appointment with her and she was had been back at the Navy Yard about a minute before Abby came rushing in, "Oh there you are. You know your phone has been ringing for last hour?"

She shakes her head setting her jacket down, "No because some senior-field-agent broke the damn thing last night after running it over and didn't h-"

Abby stops her, "There was a shooting where they had gone to get a suspect and not sure but their headed to Bethesda right now."

Tony was sitting with Ziva both of them waiting on news of how their team mates were after both taking a bullet somewhere and turn when they hear the telling signs of Abby approaching when hear boots stomping towards them and he wraps his arms around her waist stopping her, "Abbs we don't know anything," Tony told his friend.

Just then Gibbs walked out this is right arm in a sling and McGee with bandage on his forehead and his left arm in a sling and Abby rushes over and carefully hugs Gibbs, "What happen?" She asked and moved to do the same to her husband before they walked over to the rest of their group.

"Were fine Abbs," Gibbs tried to calm her down. "His was a through and through and fractured his arm and mine was the same."

Abby shook her head and hands Gibbs some coffee, "How about a movie night?"

Gibbs looks at his team and see his wife nod since he knew was a long case and they wanted to unwind together, "Sure only if DiNozzo doesn't talk all through them."

Everyone starts to laugh, "Fine Zee-vah and me will get the movies and you can get the food."

Abby walks with the group holding McGee hand, "So riding with Gibbs?"

Gibbs nods looking around, "Yep Abbs can stop and get the usual Chinese."

**...**

Tony and Ziva pull up to the movie place around the corner from his place and walk inside, "So you know what Abby and McDaddyToBe want to say?"

She shugs and heads to action movies, "Yes but not my thing to say so have to wait and see what have to tell everyone."

He rolls his eyes and look at the movies there, "How about movies and we can stop and get some snacks since ate them all last time we had a movie night there a while back."

She pulls a few movies, "How about Fast and Furious series?"

He looks at the movies and pulls all five, "Sure ninja and Air Force One? McGee and boss love that movie and since we have the day off tomorrow and we can watch them all."

She smirks as he pays for them and they drop them off in the car as head to the grocery store next door and grab some soda, juice, coffee creamer, sugar, cereal, popcorn and twisslers and head back to Gibbs place to see the car there and walk inside, "Were here!"

Abby looks at him from her spot on the couch, "Well food is on the table and what movies?"

Ziva hands her the movies, "A few good ones, yes?"

Tony and Ziva grab their food and move to sit down on the floor to see Palmer, Breena and Ducky were there, "So going to tell?" Palmer asked with his mouth full.

Abby smirks eyeing her husband who she's curled up against his right side, "It's a boy!"

Gibbs walks in the room room and passes around some popcorn and kisses top of her head, "Congrats Abbs and Tim."

Abby turns to Hollis who was now curled up under a blanket in her husbands lap in one of the armchairs, "So what did you find out?"

She smiles and he kisses top of her head and whispers, "Just tell them."

She resisted the urge to smack his chest but decides to just rest her head there instead, "Also going to be a boy."

Tony puts the movie in the DVD player and starts, "First in series of five."

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry had this done yesterday but today been fighting a chest cold and last night the damn thing wouldn't let me on to post the thing and thought them both having boys would be more fun and torture for the team<strong>_


	18. Shooting In The Lab

**A/N: **_this is about 3 months later and there is a serial killer out there trying to kill them_

* * *

><p>Abby is down in her lab working on somethings when a gunshot in heard going through the window in the lab and barely missing slamming into her chest as she moves to sit against the wall trying to not hyperventilate as head to her monitor cursing to herself since it was 6am and no one was around and she grabs Bert and hits the silent alarm under the table by her monitor before moving to her office and cloing the door hoping help was coming.<p>

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs wakes up to his cellphone ringing since Tony, McGee, Ziva and him had to spend the night in Baltiore because of how late the case they had been on ended when he phone starts buzzing and then he looks at the screen sitting up as read the screen, **ABBY ****LAB**** ALARM! **he grabs his SIG and overnight bag and heads to the room next door and pounds as he hits speed dial to the security on the Navy Yard trying to find something out as Tony opens the door, "Yeah boss?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ziva who had woken up to the pounding comes out of her room and see the anger in his eyes, "Gibbs what's going on?"

Gibbs curses something in Russian, "Grab your stuff the alarm in the lab just went off," they all grab thier stuff and race back to the Navy Yard.

*****NCIS*****

Jack Balboa answers his phone as he arrives at the NCIS building hearing the alarm from the lab before he even turned off the car as he grabs his gun and starts for the lab before he pulls out his phone knowing Gibbs got the warning of the alarm, "Balboa here?"

"Need you to go and check on Abbs-" Gibbs started but was interrupted.

He stops him, "Sure I can hear the alarm going off before I even stopped. Call you when know something," he told the Agent-In-Charge as he approaches the floor of the Lab and can see no one there and points his gun looking around seeing the window shattered, "Abby! You here?"

Abby can hear him call her name and pops up from her hiding spot and walks over catching her breath, "Jack you here? Anything?"

He hits the switch to turn off the alarm sighing, "I was coming in early and heard the alarm before even stopped and Gibbs called and wanted me to check on you. You okay?"

She nodded and picks Bert up, "Yeah and thanks Jack. Think will start a trace on the bullet and wait in the squad room."

He pulls out his phone and dials Gibbs, "She's okay someone shot through the window in the lab-"

"Alright stay with her until we get there should be about a hour," he told him as they speed towards DC.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva all get off the elevator at the squad room to see Abby asleep at McGee's desk curled up under a blanket that Gibbs kept around and see the agent sitting at Tony's desk reading something on the computer, "How long she been out?" Tony asked his friend who stood up.

He stretches looking at the sleeping Goth, "About half hour maybe. She started the trace and run on the bullet that came through her window but so far nothing has came back. Lt. Col. called and said that she was running late and be in here in a bit around 8."

Gibbs nodded and walks over to where Abby is asleep hugging Bert and taps her arm and she swats his away, "Hmm."

He taps some more, "Abbs can yuo look at me?"

She opens her eyes and squeazes Bert making a farting noise, "Sleep! Go away!"

He kisses top of her head, "How about you tell me what happened and can find somewhere."

She groans before leaning forward with her head in her hands on the desk, "I was turning on my babies when all of a sudden the window shattered after a bang and that's when I hit the alarm for the lab and hid in my office. Wasn't hit though."

"Good Abbs. Want to lay down in lab or where?" Tony asked walking over and hands her a cup of tea.

She sips the tea, "If someone is down there other then Pete."

Gibbs runs a hand through his hair and spots someone, "Andrew's come here."

Travis Andrew's was a tall man with spikey black hair and was a mix between Tony with his humor, Ziva with her fighing skills and McGee with computer and technology but had been around NCIS before even Tony was there, "Yeah Jet?"

"Doing anything other then cold cases?"

He holds up stack of files that had grown significantly since he was on medical leave and wasn't looking forward to doing, "I wish, was on sick leave for a month was fun but left me will tons to do but what up with you guys? Was with Jack on the alarm glad your okay Abbs."

She smiles at one of her close friends that wasn't on their team, "Well how about coming to keep an eye on Pete and me and do them down in the lab?"

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "Sure if gets me out of having to listen to my team mates argue than am fine with it."

Abby smiles and grabs Bert and pulls him to the elevator, "Good because we need to catch up from last time saw you."

They all turn to Gibbs, "Gibbs should we worry?"

Gibbs drinks some coffee as lean on his desk, "Pull the feed from outside her lab. Travis is highly trained and Abby loves the guy to death for some reason."

Tony laughs knowing the weird friendship what he knew was there since before he joined the team and how Abby turns to the guy when she needs to rant about something and knows the guys is crazy but a great agent, "Yeah when she wants to rant to someone about all of us she pulls him to her lab. Only person whose a mix of all of us. McGoo computer/tech skills, my sense of humor, your fighting skills and Gibbs sneakiness all in one guy."

Ziva raises an eyebrow since she had never met him, "How come never seen him in last 5 years?"

McGee doesn't look up from his monitor but answers her though, "He also has Tony's problem of being prone to finding trouble. Being sick for a month was the first time in 18 months he was out due to something that wasn't from getting injured on the job."

"If he can find trouble like that why have him watch Abby? Seems really bad idea-"

Gibbs stands up and looks at the plasma that McGee added the feed from outside the lab, "He can be more useful and she trusts him."

McGee shakes his head and hits his clicker, "Already running a scan to see if can find a match on the guys face but turns out we all know who the man was. Security camera outside the gate caught him coming in using a fake ID Badge but name is Jerome Alton."

Tony shudders looking to see Ziva confused, "One of first cases McGoo was on with us Alton is an international drug and weapons dealer. Kate wasn't around yet and he was here temporarily but the man in second charge was also Potchi."

Gibbs turns to face them heading for the stairs, "BOLO and APB out on him and give picture to the guards."

*****NCIS*****

Abby pulls him into her lab once off the elevator and starts to look over her babies and sighs drinking more of her tea, "So what's been going on with you Trav?"

He chuckles at the nickname she gave him first day they met, "Nothing really working with a team that can make Ziva and Tony's antics look like nothing and been okay with pneumonia for a month which was nice but bad at the same time."

She's about to say something when her computer beeps, "Casings belong to an old NCIS case from 12 years ago and lead agent was-"

Gibbs walks down, "Lead agent was me which always points to Alton. Abbs your not to go anywhere without someone at all times. Not repeating the last time he was around."

"Well then we better catch him faster this time. Took 4 months last time and then he escaped a week later. What about Hollis?"

He takes a deep breath, "She already is here and going to have a guard to. Heading anywhere need to tell me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>who is the man who shot in the lab? why did he do it?<strong>_


	19. Attack In The Lab

**A/N: **_this is about 3 months later and there is a serial killer out there trying to kill them_

* * *

><p>Hollis pulls up to the parking garage next to her husbands truck and see Tony waiting by the entrance and can sense something was up as he walks over and grabs her bag and they head through the evidence garage, "What's going on Tony?"<p>

Tony handed her a cup of tea and excused the guards waiting, "How about letting the boss tell you?"

She sighs realizing would be easier to hear whatever from her husband as she follows him into the elevator and it stops at the lab and Gibbs gets on but Tony gets off and once the doors close he hits the emergency switch and she looks at him confused, "What's going on?"

He moves his hand up and down her arms, "Someone shot through the window in the lab-"

"How is Abby? You know who did it?"

He pulls her into a hug and kisses top of her head, "No one was hurt and yes we know that was Jerome Alton which was one of the first cases McGee had worked on with Tony and me while he was on loan from Norfolk and we have no idea why he would shoot the lab up. So to be on the safe side Abby and you are going to have a protection detail until we can make sure this guy is in jail and we know everyone and everything is good."

She sighs and pats her SIG Saucer on her hip and sighs, "Fine but not going home can stay here and finsih the mountain of paperwork. You think he may try again?"

He shakes his head and kisses her softly before turning the elevator back on, "Have no idea but better safe then sorry with you to not in any shape to be useful."

She glares at him and before the doors open she punches his arm, "Thanks for the confidence Jethro."

He chuckles as he sets her bag down behind her desk, "Anything new as of now?"

Tony looks up from his monitor, "Can't locate where the shot came from but considering where we're located not surprised," he said before Gibbs slaps the back of his head. "Looking more boss and going to go and check with the guard that let him in here."

Ziva gets off her phone that's on her desk, "His parole officer hasn't talked to him in the last 2 years."

"Take DiNozzo and McGee and go check out his last address."

*******NCIS*******

Gibbs looks up from his computer looking at something as Andrew's walks over handing his a case file and another cup of coffee looking around to see the bullpen was empty and leans against the filing cabinet there, "Don't worry Jack is with her."

Gibbs looks over the results, "Nothing more then we already knew. You look at the trajectory?"

He shakes his head sipping his coffee as shake his head, "Was going to drag DiNozzo and give him a crash course-"

Gibbs points to the elevator which McGee, Tony and Ziva walk out of, "DiNozzo grab your camera and go with Andrew's."

Tony looks between the two senior agents and does so and follows him to the elevator, "Where we going? Anything new that-"

"Have to wait and see but need to stop by the lab," he pushed the floor for the lab and once there se Abby bouncing in one spot. "Abbs? Abbs!" He repeats getting her attention.

She turns to face them and turns off the music with the clicker, "Good to see your going to give him a crash course since Gibbs never did. Ziva knows everything about guns. Timny wont want to but Tony here will find it some fun learning something new and useful."

He follows her to the gun storage area and she hands him a clipboard which Tony and him both sign and she hands them the same kind of rifle, "Okay, just try and not shoot each other or someone with them and bring them back to me."

Tony skepticaly follows the other senior agent out of the building, "So what exactly are we going to do?"

Andrew's is silent and blocks him out as walk to a wall that can hide behind and see into the lab, "Experiments."

*******NCIS*******

Abby looks up a while later and hear two people getting out of the stairwell arguing about something with each other and knows who it is and turns off the music, "Trav give me what you found and your team is looking for you something about a lead on a case."

He hands her few pieces of paper and the rifle and kisses the top of her head and heads for the elevator, "Was fun DiNozzo and we should do something simuliar soon since I know a guy that has a place me can go and price. Abbs, good call me if find out anything."

Tony watches him leave and turn to face her, "How can you get along with him? More stubborn then Gibbs-" he's cut short when a hand connects with the back of his head. "Shutting up boss."

Gibbs hands Abby a No-Caf-Pow, "Andrew really is more stubborn the you DiNozzo but really don't want to know what makes him a good leader yet doesn't run his own team."?"

Tony watches him take their results and leave, "What boss mean?"

Abby sighs and pats his shoulder looking around, "You know he was black ops once?" He shakes his head. "One of the best snipers Marines had. Gibbs trusts him so much becuase he was there with his unit in Gulf War and only person with stands up to Gibbs and Vance to still have a job when walk away."

He's confused as try and process what she was telling him, "Why is he that trained and not a lead agent?"

She shrugs her shoulders and takes a long drink, "Same reason Gibbs wont become NCIS director hates dealing with politics. He would become a lead agent on a team but he would rather be senior field agent then to deal consistantly with Vance."

*****NCIS*****

_Around 1am_

Gibbs walks into the squad room to see everyone on the team asleep and shakes Tony's shoulder, "DiNozzo!"

Tony and Ziva's eyes shoot open and look at him, "Yeah boss?"

"Go home and get some sleep and be here by 0800 no sooner."

Abby walks into the bullpen, "Timmy are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

McGee opens his eyes to see his wife still wide awake, "How are you still cheery at 1am?"

She pulls him up by his arm, "Took a nap a while ago but come on."

He grabs his gear and she pulls him towards the elevator, "Slow down Abby."

* * *

><p><strong>what you think so far?<strong>


	20. Early Arrival

**A/N:** _okay not really sure how to write some of this chapter so bit of it are going to be skipped over and there is still a killer on the loose trying to kill one or more on their team and thought would be more fun to have them on the same day _

* * *

><p><em>a<em>_ month later_

Abby is down in her lab all morning ignoring the pain that had been coming and going since she had woken up earlier that morning and thinks they couldn't be real contractions since she was still a month away from her due date and she had wanted to celebrate Forth Of July with the team together. She had already heard from Tony that Hollis had gone to the hospital in labor and really wanted to get the things done from their case after the shooting of the lab.

Tony shakes his head as he walks into the squad room and see Ziva already typing away at her computer as he sets his backpack behind his desk and set down a cup of tea on her desk and smirks as she tries to hide the smile forming, "Morning Zee-vah."

She looks up briefly at her fiance and takes a drink of the tea, "Morning Tony."

McGee walks in rubbing hand over his head, "McCranky what's got you looking like need to shoot someone?" Tony joked with his friend.

He sets his bag behind his desk and looks around at his team mates, "Nothing just parents are flying in tomorrow and was trying to get them to wait until this case was over but they wouldn't change that since they want to come and see us before the baby comes and see Sarah and her boyfriend."

Tony whistles trying to be funny, "OH! Little sis has a new boyfriend?"

Gibbs walks in and smacks the back of his head drinking his usual coffee, "DiNozzo not at work."

Tony rubs the back of his head surprised to see Gibbs was there, "Ah, thought you would have been staying there boss?"

Gibbs sits down at his desk looking over a case file, "Can't have a few meetings to go to this morning."

McGee shakes his head remembering that Gibbs and him had quite a few things to go over with some overseas people since Gibbs was currently the acting Director while Vance was away at a conference and had taken not any of their team this time since still didn't know if wanted any of them dead.

*****NCIS*****

_around 5 that night_

Abby walks into the squad room after finishing some stuff and see Tony and Ziva are only there and sits down in McGee's chair panting and Tony looks over to where Abby was sitting just realizing she had even gotten there, "Abbs their still in MTAC all day but you okay?"

She rolls her eyes but groans as feel like a rubber band broke inside her as her water broke before she could sit down, "Oh shit."

Tony rushes over and helps her sit down in the chair, "Ziva call Ducky and get them down here."

Ziva heads to MTAC and see Gibbs and McGee standing there, "Ah guys think need to come down to the squad room."

Gibbs turns to face her same can hear a scream and they all rush to the squad room, "Abbs...medics DiNozzo?"

Tony shakes his head at his boss, "I called them and should be here shortly."

*****NCIS*****

_A few hours later_

Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer are in the waiting room of the Labor & Delivery floor waiting on news of the newest members of their team. Tony comes back and hands around coffee to everyone and some tea to Ducky and sits down by Ziva, "Anything?"

Ziva shakes her head drinking the coffee, "Nothing yet but maybe soon, yes?"

Just then the doors to down the hall open and a nurse walks over to where the group is sitting, "Gibbs?"

Tony stands up and so do the rest, "Were all with them."

She smiles and waves for them to follow her, "Well can follow me and come and see the new addition to your family but quietly mom and baby do need to rest."

Gibbs looks up from where he's standing holding a blue bundle as his wife sleeps to see his older 'kids' walk in the room, "Jethro?" Ducky asked his old friend.

"Just fine Ducky but hear anything?" He asked wondering about the other two members of their team.

Another nurse walks in the room, "Mrs McGee wants to know if Gibbs can come in the next room?"

Gibbs kisses his son on the forehead and passes him to Ducky, "Yeah that will be fine," he knocks on the door next to theirs and see Abby laying on the bed. "Abbs?"

She looks up as he walks in, "He wants to make still really difficult and Timmy is a bit queasy can you stay?"

He smirks and can see his junior agent walk back in the room, "Tim really need to not lose your lunch."

Abby smacks his arm, "Play nice but so?"

"He's good Abbs and she's asleep in the room next door with rest of the team."

*****NCIS*****

_A few hours later_

Both women were moved to a new room still next to each other and Tony walks into Abby's room and passes around food bags and see Abby asleep with the baby in her arms and McGee about to fall asleep in the chair, "McDaddy got some dinner."

McGee looks up and takes the offered food and starts to eat, "Thanks Tony."

"So did you and Abbs decide on name?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch that was in the room.

Abby opens her eyes and smiles at her best friend, "Ethan Jethro."

Tony suppresses a laugh as he drinks his coffee, "Sounds cute Abbs. Looks more like you though."

She glares at her best friend, "My black hair but has Timmy's green eyes. Already decided Ziva and you are his godparents."

Tony smirks and kisses her forehead and the babies to, "Would love to. Call everyone?"

"Sarah is going to pick up Timmy's folks in the morning and then come here and Luca is flying in sometime today."

He smiles as the baby starts to cry and Abby sighs, "Want to hold him? Since Timmy fell asleep and you haven't held him."

Tony moves to the side of the bed and picks up the squirming new born and he settles down, "Abbs you know there's going to be a guard outside the two rooms even if one of us are with you guys but not sure always will be since trying to catch this guy."

She waves her hand at him having already figuring out Gibbs wasn't going to risk someon getting in there and hoped they caught him soon, "Yeah Tony I know you guys need to catch who was shooting at the lab even if Timmy needs to go."

There's a knock at the door and Ziva walks in with a baby in her arms and Tony smiles, "Their both asleep and Gibbs said could bring him to see his siblings."

Abby smiles and Ziva sets him down in her arms, "Aw he looks like bossman a lot."

Jackson knocks and walks in and sets a vase of black roses down on the window sill, "I figured he was in here with you guys. Congrats Abby."

She hugs him with one arm, "Want to hold your grandson?"

He shakes his head as sit down in a chair, "No he looks content right where he is right now and your little guy looks like both of you."

Ziva smirks looking around, "Who did he look like?"

Jackson looks at the baby in Abby's arms, "Leroy had black hair when he was born but his was darker-"

Tony looks behind him when the door opens, "Jackson this is Craig and Jeremy. Their Hollis brothers."

The two shake his hand, "Nice to see you again. I recall you were at the wedding but she had mentioned you couldn't stay long."

Jeremy nods looking around and hugs Abby, "Well much like our sister I work with FBI and couldn't stay long and Craig was my ride."

Craig takes the baby from her smiling, "So what did they name him?"

Jackson shakes his head thinking a moment, "Maxwell Thomas."

A nurse walks in the room and looks at everyone, "Sorry visiting hours are over so only dad is aloud to stay."

Tony shakes his head, "Protection detail so we need to stay."

The nurse sighs, "Don't all need to be in same room since have to protect them both," she told him before leaving.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs wakes up to hearing crying and looks to the bassinet next to the bed and his sleeping wife and picks him up and he cries and hits the call button and a nurse comes in the room with a bottle and then walks out again and he settles down in the chair and the door opens again and he puts his hand on his gun, "Probie no need to pull that thing out or your going to scare everyone on this floor and be in a bit of trouble if do something too," the new arrival said.

Gibbs is about to say something when his phone rings, "Gibbs?"

"Sorry Agent Gibbs but you have a video conference from USS Seahawk that need to take ASAP," one of the techs from MTAC said.

Gibbs runs a hand through his hair, "Alright tell him be there soon as I can."

Mike Franks looks at him, "What's going on Probie?"

"You packing?" He nods. "Good because need to take them with me to Navy Yard and someone needs to keep an eye out even with the guards."

He pats him on the shoulder, "Go, I can keep an eye on them while your gone. Both kids will stay in the room and no nurse that you didn't clear already?"

Gibbs nods and hands the baby over to his mentor, "Yeah the guards already are making sure of that but McGee will sent the photos to the phone," he said and handed him a cell phone like the one he always uses in DC. "Just don't let the nurses see that weapon."

Abby opens her eyes as the door to her room opens and see Gibbs walking inside, "What's wrong?"

"Have to take them for a conference but Frank's is in the next room."

She taps her husband's arm that's laying on the bed, "Timmy have to wake up."

McGee opens his eyes and looks around seeing everyone still there, "Hm, what's going on?"

"We're needed in MTAC for something and that includes you McGee and Frank's is in the other room."

McGee kisses his wife and son, "Will call when have the time," he said and follows Gibbs.

Abby looks up again as the door opens and Mike Franks walks in, "Hello there Darlin."

She smiles and he hugs her, "Nice to see you made it."

He shrugs looking around, "Well needed to come and see the babies and maybe help with this case so gets down quicker and then Probie and Tim can get some time where their new son's without the worry of someone trying to kill everyone. How you feeling?"

She yawns some, "Tired and sore but glad you made it here."

He kisses her forehead, "Me to darlin but get some sleep and talk later."

She yawns and settles into the pillows and soon is asleep as Travis walks in, "Franks nice to see you made it."

He laughs, "Nice to see that even with all of that trouble you attrach you still seem to keep from getting yourself killed."


	21. Bringing Home And Protection Detail

**A/N:** _sorry for the long period of no updating just lost my muse for the story and have had this chapter ready for a while now and finally added it_

* * *

><p>Travis Andrew's walks into Abby's room and see Franks there and he looks over to the ex agent not missing the sign of a gun in back of his pants and hands her a bag of food and of course her No Caf-Pow earning a smile from the happy goth and slides down in one of the chairs drinking a coffee before breaking the silence in the room, "So far have found nothing new that didn't know. All they are doing now is talking with someone in MTAC that may know something."<p>

Abby sighed as takes a drink hoping to get a normal one and soon, "Eventually we will find something to get the shooter. Sleep anytime recently?"

Franks looks over at the man seeing he looked exhausted, "Looks like haven't slept in a few days. Should go home."

Travis chuckles at him, "Insomnia and sleep when I can. Rest of my team is running everything so far and nothing new but have to wait and see what they get."

"So far we have no clues still on who decided to shoot up the lab or where Tormentor is or why he let her go. Guards will be outside both rooms at all times."

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later_

Callen walks into Abby's room to see Franks and her asleep and he sets down a vase of black roses and a few balloons and turn to see Luca open the door and he motions for him to follow him outside of the room and they shake hands, "Everything okay? Seen the guards?"

"Yeah, just a precaution that's all," he said hoping to relieve some anxiety. "Right now is asleep but can go in and sit with her."

Vance joins him after Luca goes inside the room, "Agent Callen what brings you here?"

Callen turns to face the Director taking a sip of coffee, "Was in town to see Gibbs who had told me what happened and decided to stop by. Anything?"

"Nothing that already don't know. Andrew's headed back already to look at something but have to see."

Franks looks at the door when opens and nods at the younger man, "Nice to see made it."

He sets down a few flowers and a bear, "Well, flew in to Dulles about an hour ago but everything okay?"

"Yeah, nothing probie and his team can't handle. No need to worry," Callen said as he walked into the room trying to reassure his friends brother who was worried for his little sister. "Just something about an old case od theirs that trying to make sure nothing goes wrong."

/

Gibbs and his team walk out of MTAC to see Andrew's at his desk swearing at someone on his cell phone as they sit down at their desks and once he hangs up he walks over and pops something up on the plasma screen that's in their bullpen, "Bullet that went through the window in the lab a month ago matches up to a bullet that killed Petty Officer Max Collins last night in Quantico. My team got the case and seems Pete just was able to make the match since was badly damaged when hit his body."

"What we know about PO Collins?" Tony asked him. "Why shot at Abby and wait a month and kill him?"

"Not sure about that but Vance wants your team to take over the case since my team is due for time off that is mandatory after the shootout yesterday," he hands them a case file. "Everything we have and all of the evidence is down in the lab. My case so will be working with your team."

Tony sighs, "So, is rule #38 in effect?"

Gibbs nods at his senior agent, "Right now your on the team and work the case with us."

"Fine by me, at least but can show you were we found the body?" He grabs his backpack. "Coming or not?"

The ride to the scene is in silence and once there can see just the tape and he leads them to the area taped off, "This it?" McGee asked.

"Jogger found the body after his dog started barking for no reason and then he called the cops and they called us once they found out he was military. More than happy to hand it over."

Tony looks around and spots something, "Found something boss."

Gibbs and Travis walks over, "What you got DiNozzo?"

He holds up a piece of paper as a note, "Seems someone left this for us."

**_Team Gibbs,_**  
><strong><em>this is definitely not my first kill that you have but failed to notice.<br>seems even the lab isn't as safe as use to be if can shoot at it._**  
><strong><em>your families may have guards but doesn't mean their safe.<em>**  
><strong><em>see you all real soon,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tormentor<em>**

"That name mean something to you guys?"

"He's the man who had kidnapped Hollis a month ago but we found her a week later but no sign of him anywhere near where she turned up," Tony told him. "Send it to Pete and see what he can get. Need to get them to a safe house or somewhere more secure, boss."

"Well, Pete can look into unsolved shootings in the area that maybe related to this man," McGee said. "What about-"

"Vance will double up security and once can leave take them to the Navy Yard," Travis suggested. "No place is more secure than there."

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later_

Abby looks up as the door to her room opens and smiles as see McGee walking in with a more food and a No Caf-Pow and he hands them both to her and kisses her on the lips softly before sliding down into a chair next to the bed yawning and she sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Travis and his team handed over a case to us and seems that the Tormentor was responsible for the shooting in the lab and a few other deaths that we haven't connected according to a note he had left at the latest crime scene after they had searched the area and wasn't there last night."

"Which means he had gone back after they left and put it there but how did he know you would go back there?"

"Not sure but his team was taken off the case after they were in a shootout with some gang members and needed a few days off," he pulls out his phone dialing the lab. "Pete can you check the bullets from the shootout and see if any connections to any open case Gibbs team has?"

Typing can be heard over the phone, "They match some bullets found at the house where Hollis was found. Gang members house there too."

Gibbs walks in just then and see him hang up, "What you find?"

"Seems the bullets from the shootout his team was involved in are connected to the bullets we recovered in the house where Hollis was found."

"So means that they were all thee but what's this mean?" Abby asked looking at both of them. "What are we going to do?"

Callen walks into the room, "Could keep an eye on you both after put in the same room."

She sits up and pulls him into a bone crushing hug, "What are you doing here? Not that miss seeing you."

He shakes his head and plants a kiss on top of her head, "Hetty gave us all a week vacation after case load we had and came here."

She rolls her eyes, "Were switching rooms again?"

"Easier to guard both of you if in the same room and be out in a few days. Safe house once get out."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Gibbs walks into his place after making sure the doors were all locked to see Tony and Ziva sitting on the couch watching a movie and grins as walk into the kitchen and see his youngest daughter making something as he leans against the wall and watches and Abby says, "No lurking without permission," without turning to face him. "Back already."

He can't help but grin but soon fades, "Thought, you were going to take a nap?"

She sticks her tongue out at him, "Couldn't sleep so put him in the play yard in the livingroom with goofballs in there while cook dinner. Timmy went to take Luca to the airport and Hollis decided to take a nap while both of the babies are also doing the same thing. Hungry?"

He pours himself some coffee and kisses side of her head, "Sure looks pretty good. Where is Callen?"

Callen walks in the kitchen and snatches a bottle of water from the fridge, "Went for a run since needed to get away from Tiva bickering which can be worse than listening to Densi." He can see the confused look on his mentors face for the nicknames. "Tiva means-"

Abby interrupts him by pushing him away, "Shower before dinner," she watches him leave. "Tiva means Tony/Ziva and Densi is Deeks/Kensi."

"Yeah I figured that out on my own Abbs but almost done?"

She glares at him, "You mean before those two kill each other in there? Yes in a few minutes."

McGee walks into the house to see Tony pinned to the ground with Ziva sitting on his chest snickering, "Not going to ask."

Ziva nods at her friend before tapping her fiance on the cheek, "Going to shut down so can listen to the movie or find the duct tape?"

McGee shakes his head before correcting her, "Ziva, its 'shut up' not down."

She shrugs before standing up and moving to pick up her godson who was crying, "Never the less, he wont shut up so can watch the movie in peace."

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head, "DiNozzo, shut up or will let her finish what she was doing a second ago."

Tony rubs the back of his head before sitting with his back against the couch, "Shutting up now boss."

Abby walks into the room, "Dinner is ready if want to eat or wake her up."

Gibbs carefully walks up to his bedroom to see his wife curled up under a blanket asleep and once looks inside the bassinett sees the baby awake and heads back downstairs to join rest of them, "Will let her sleep for now and she can eat later when wakes up if want to."

Callen hands him a warm bottle before the baby starts to cry, "Figured he would be hungry."

/

Once everyone was done eating and the dishes were done everyone was gathered in the livingroom with both babies asleep in their father's arms as Abby lays her head on McGee's shoulder trying to hide her yawning as turn to Tony was looking through some movies, "Pick one already."

Tony turns his head to glare at her before putting one in the DVD player, "There, haven't seen this in a while."

Callen shakes his head as see the previews, "Indian Jones and the Temple Of Doom?"

He turns to face the other senior agent once he sits on the floor next to Ziva, "What we have seen a few of his movies but not this one."

"Yeah, but thought you would have found something more-"

Abby leans forward and slaps the back of both of their heads, "Quiet or go somewhere and argue."

Callen rolls his eyes at her before leaning back in the chair, "Let's watch the movie."

*****NCIS*****

_a few hours later_

Gibbs turned off the movie after realizing the rest of them had fallen asleep and he covers Tony/Ziva who were asleep on the floor up, McGee and Abby were asleep on the couch and he puts Ethan down in the play yard in the room and see Callen sitting outside, "What never sleep?"

Callen doesn't turn to see him, "I do once in a while but Nell took the opportunity before the baby comes to go home and see her folks and told me to come here."

He hands him a cup of bourbon before sitting next to him on the stairs, "Not the same with having Sam's kids around and now going to be your own?"

"Nell, has been talking nonstop with Hetty about what they are going to do with the new place which is going to be done while were gone. I love Sam's kids but going to be different since didn't ever think would meet someone like Nell and end up settling down and having this."

"In time you will get the hang of it but remember to that your team can be more useful when need sometime alone."

"Yeah, Sam said no babysitting until the kid is at least crawling but not sure that will last long. This bringing back some memories?"

He runs a hand over his face knowing what he was getting at, "Reminds me of when Shannon and me brought Kelly home the first day and only ones here were her mom and Jackson. Nick was deployed at the time but did show up to see her about a month later. Memories come and go but am dealing with them to enjoy this."

"Surprised that Ducky didn't show up tonight to do something with you."

"His mother is getting worse with her Alzheimer's so he wanted to get her looked at so will stop by tomorrow. Nick, Craig and Jeremy will by in a few days when they get the time."


End file.
